


致命邀请

by Philiaf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 一次意外的中奖让八个陌生人齐聚一堂，在狂风暴雪中，杀人狂躲在阴暗的角落盯着自己的猎物，等待杀戮的盛宴





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 去年写完后一直没有改一些前后矛盾的bug……不想改了_(: 」∠)＿

那一年的英国冷得不可思议，人们添置了比以往还要厚的衣物来抵御寒冬，在纽特的印象里这是头一回遇到过如此寒冷的冬天。  
纽特不喜欢这样的天气，他一直不太耐寒，以往都是在温暖的室内度过一整个冬天，除非必要才会全副武装的出门，更不要提现在这样的天气了。不过今天他一反常态的离开了自己温暖的小窝，将自己裹得严严实实的，提着边角早已磨得起了翻边，却一直舍不得更换的手提箱坐车前往火车站。  
要说为什么？这得从一篇启事说起。  
那本是一个再平常不过的早晨，纽特像往常一样倒了杯牛奶，烤了两片面包，并在上面涂了一层厚厚的草莓酱，他咬了一口烤得恰到好处的面包，涂得过量的草莓酱沾上了少许在唇边，更多的随着面包一起进了嘴中。纽特随手翻开今天的报纸去寻找灵感的时候，看到了一篇并不太显眼的启事，上面说凡是破解了谜语的人请寄往下方提供的地址，他们会从中抽取几名幸运儿去库尔玛拉伯爵的古堡住上几日。这让纽特提起了兴趣，一个是他很喜欢解谜，另一个是有机会能体验一下古堡的生活，这样的机会不可多得，或许还能给他带来不错的灵感。他两三口解决了早饭便埋头破起了谜语。  
谜语比纽特想象中难，但也没到解不开的难度，在巧妙地绕过了几处迷惑性的文字陷阱后，他抓住了词语间最关键的提示，很快便解开了这个谜语，花了半个小时不到的时间。纽特觉得不会再有比他快的人了。  
等纽特将答案写好寄给上面写到的地址后，不出半天的时间就开始后悔起来，虽然不想承认，但他的运气一直很差，他觉得像这样的好事应该还是不会轮到他，白白抱有期望，只会增添更多的失望。纽特垂头丧气的叹了口气，便不再想这些，在他看来期望越大，失望也越大。  
然而这一次，幸运女神终于对他露出了点微笑，本以为会石沉大海的信件有了回复，他成为了幸运儿之一，得到了一封精致的邀请函。这一次的转运让他高兴了许久，出发前的日子里他总会不时地翻看那封邀请函，每到这时都会情不自禁的露出笑容，他期待极了。  
从思绪中回过神来，纽特发现自己误判了，本来是为了不堵在路上而提前出来，却没想到一路上非常顺利，这导致他来得比计划的时间早了许多，离发车还有两个小时的时间，本来安排紧密的行程突然有了一大段空白，这让纽特有些无所适从，一直伏案写作的他除非必要，否则很少让自己闲下来。  
最后，纽特找了一个折中的办法，他在候车大厅寻了一处角落盘腿一坐，以手提箱当桌，拿出几页稿纸开始伏在上面起草下一个故事的大纲。  
纽特离开上一个岗位后开始了写作的生涯，他写推理小说已有6、7年的时间，从一开始的默默无闻，到现在的小有成就，粉丝遍布全国各地，但他并没有因此变得狂妄自大，他始终如一对待写作这件事。  
在写写涂涂中，两个小时过得飞快。此时，纽特正舒服的窝在头等舱的床上，欣赏着窗外的雪景。没多一会儿，他的头便一点一点的睡了过去。  
这趟列车上的旅途并不长，虽然目的地是在一个偏远的城市，但也不过是睡了一觉吃了两顿饭便到了。  
走出有些冷清的火车站，室外寒冷的空气让纽特打了个哆嗦，他拉高了围巾也于事无补，寒风无孔不入地钻进他的衣服中。  
纽特在寒风中等了很久，直到失去耐心，预约的计程车才在他身前停下，这已经不知道是他第几次后悔没有买辆车，以他的收入买一辆是绰绰有余的，这样就不用在这种鬼天气里等待这么久。  
“你迟到了。”冻得有些打哆嗦的纽特带着些愠怒的语气对司机说。  
这不能怪他如此不和善，任谁在寒冷的室外等候那么久，语气都不会太友善。  
“真的是万分抱歉，”司机接过纽特手中的行李箱，不断地道歉，“道路上的积雪都结了冰，不敢开太快，让您久等了。”  
见司机憨厚的脸上满是歉意，纽特看他这样，心一软便原谅了他，不再说什么，脑子里继续想着要不要买辆车的事。  
不过等他坐进去后就把这个念头扔到了脑后，他觉得以他的驾驶技术来讲，在这样糟糕的天气里开车，第二天报纸的讣告里八成会有自己的名字，他自嘲的笑了笑，不再想这些，报了一个地址给司机，随后便找了一个舒服的姿势，开始整理在列车上写的那些手稿。  
车开了很久，纽特从手稿中回过神时还没有到达他的目的地，他揉着酸疼的脖子向窗外看去，零星的雪花飘到车窗上，雪又下了起来，司机嘟哝了一句见鬼的天气，继续开他的车。纽特没再继续整理他的手稿，开始欣赏起外面的雪景。  
这是一段漫长的旅途，窗外一成不变的雪景让人看得厌烦。直到太阳西下许久后，终于，在道路的尽头，纽特看到了他此行的目的地——库尔玛拉伯爵的古堡。整个古堡已被积雪所覆盖，这让纽特想起了洒满糖霜的姜饼屋。  
他有些饿了。  
虽然在列车进站之前吃了一份三明治，但那已是十个小时以前的事了，空空的胃袋正在向他抗议。他的手不自觉地伸向兜里，摩挲着那封精致的邀请函。  
真想裹着厚厚的毯子在壁炉边，喝着热乎乎的玉米浓汤。他如此想到。  
计程车又开了很久才将纽特送达，相互含蓄了几声便就此分别。  
司机抬头看了看天，雪没有停歇的打算继续下着，他叹了口气，一个漂亮的甩尾，驶出了大门，冒着风雪原路返回，车前的大灯照射出来的橘色光线逐渐消失在夜色中。  
纽特转过身，抬头看向在夜晚的映衬下黑黢黢的古堡，心中有些打鼓。  
“简直就像是推理小说中的情节，一群收到了神秘的邀请函的人们，聚集在了古堡这个舞台，开始发生一个个的事件。”他将自己的心声说出来后感觉好多了。  
但一说完又自嘲地摇了摇头，不知道是不是写了太多的推理小说，这些年变得这样疑神疑鬼。  
为了防止自己再继续瞎想，纽特敲响了大门。古朴的门环握在手中沉甸甸的，还有些冰手，每一次的撞击都发出沉闷的响声。  
纽特等了一会，门开了，打开大门的人让他吃了一惊，是一个穿着精致的管家服的小孩子，金色的头发服帖的梳在脑后，别看不过十一二岁的样子，整体给人的感觉像个小大人。  
他对纽特露出了一个标致的微笑：“晚上好。”  
“晚上好，我是纽特·斯卡曼德，受邀前来此地。”  
“能请您出示邀请函吗？”  
纽特连忙从口袋里拿出了那封被他摸过无数次的邀请函。管家样子的孩子仔细的核对了下邀请函，确认后便将纽特迎进了古堡中：“欢迎，斯卡曼德先生。”  
室内适宜的温度让纽特舒服的打了个哆嗦，落在身上的雪花瞬间消融。  
“请让我们再次说一声欢迎。”穿着讲究，一男一女的侍者站在纽特面前，“欢迎尊敬的纽特·斯卡曼德先生来到库尔玛拉伯爵的城堡。”  
纽特第一次受到这样的待遇，对方又是两个孩子，让他有些不知所措。  
不对，等一下！两个孩子？！  
纽特的大脑终于从僵硬中解冻，他神情复杂地看着眼前的两个十一二岁的孩子，这分明就是童工，那……  
“斯卡曼德先生，我们都是成年人，并不是童工，以免误会还是提前跟您说一下的好。我叫麦德海特，是这里的管家。”  
“我叫爱丽丝，是这里的女仆兼厨娘，如果有什么事请尽管吩咐。”  
对二人的话纽特将信将疑的点了点头：“幸会，我是最后一个到的吗？”  
“不是，还有一位……”麦德海特还没说完，一阵敲门声打断了他，他轻声说了句“失礼了”就结束了与纽特的对话，走向大门。  
沉重的门再次被打开，一位穿着讲究，成熟稳重的男人进入纽特的视线。  
“雪又下大了，我差点封在路上。”男人掸了掸身上的雪，低沉的声音与他的外表相一致，纽特的心弦被轻轻地拨动，发出与平时截然不同的声音。  
对一个第一次见面的陌生人心动这样的事，纽特觉得太过失礼，但心脏不受他控制的不断地加快速度。他悄悄地将挂着大衣的胳膊抬高了一些捂住心口，想要借此遮挡住自己心跳的声音。  
“这是我的邀请函，请过目。”男人还未等麦德海特开口便将早就准备好的邀请函递交了过去。  
麦德海特与之前一样仔细的查看了番便递还了回去：“欢迎您，帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯先生。”  
帕西瓦尔？亚瑟王的圆桌骑士之一，这个名字真适合他。纽特在心中说道。  
再次进行了一番不是童工的解释和自我介绍后，爱丽丝毕恭毕敬地说道：“我给二位做一些暖汤吧，想喝什么？”  
“玉米浓汤。”纽特立刻说出念想了一路的食物。  
“我跟他一样。”  
“格雷夫斯先生您可以点一份不一样的。”  
“没关系。”帕西瓦尔不失优雅的微微一笑。  
爱丽丝没再说什么便行了礼去厨房准备暖汤。  
“不好意思，我擅自……”纽特有些不好意思地对帕西瓦尔说道。  
“真的没有关系，这个时候就是想披着厚厚的毯子，在壁炉边喝着暖呼呼的玉米浓汤。”帕西瓦尔对纽特眨了眨眼。  
帕西瓦尔的话与纽特之前的想法不谋而合，这让他稍有些兴奋，能与这样优秀的人想法相一致是一件多么美妙的事。  
喝过了美味的玉米浓汤（纽特与帕西瓦尔对爱丽丝的手艺大加赞扬），爱丽丝与麦德海特分别带着最后到的二位去他们的房屋。  
像是想打破二人间让人尴尬的沉默，麦德海特开口了：“斯卡曼德先生，之前没有跟您说，其实主人很喜欢您写的那些推理小说，他最喜欢的就是孤寂岛，在他的推荐下我也看了，里面精妙的设计的确让人拍案叫绝。”  
“能让你们喜欢是我的荣幸。”对方毕恭毕敬的态度让纽特不自觉的也端正了语气。  
麦德海特对纽特笑了笑。  
“到了，这就是您的房间。”  
说着，麦德海特打开了一扇门，里面的装潢透着主人的优雅品味让纽特很喜欢。就在他正要进去的时候，麦德海特又开口了。  
“对不起，斯卡曼德先生，我忘记跟您说一件事的，请将您的手机、笔记本电脑等一切能与外界联系的物品交给我。”  
对于他的要求纽特觉得有些惊讶，这些并没有写在邀请函中，他颇有些不满的看着对方，想得到一个满意的答案。  
“真的是非常抱歉，这是主人后来才嘱咐我们的，说是为了让各位客人能远离这些现代化的设备，好好的享受这几日的假期，其他的客人都上交了。”麦德海特将“都上交了”这几个词着重的强调了一下。  
纽特没再说什么，便将自己的老旧手机递交给了对方，笔记本电脑什么的他到没有，手提箱内除了换洗的衣物和洗漱用品外，就只有一沓厚厚的稿纸、蘸水笔和墨水瓶——他一直保留着手写稿子的习惯。  
麦德海特收好纽特的手机，道了声晚安后便离去了。  
纽特进了屋，一下倒在床上，松软的床铺就像是有着非凡的魔力，让他完全不想起来，在车上坐了一天，他累极了。神经刚一放松下来，倦意便铺天盖地的席卷而来，他强睁着眼，爬起来随意地洗漱一番，钻进温暖的被窝睡下了，没多一会儿，便发出了轻轻的鼾声。


	2. Chapter 2

清晨的阳光透过窗户照进屋内，明亮的光线好似爬墙虎那样随着时间的推移向上蔓延，覆盖住室内的物品，将其镀上一层好看的色泽。  
纽特在床上懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰，本来作为一个有着良好作息的人，在没有手机闹铃的提醒后，他很难得的睡了个懒觉，毕竟这张床太舒服了，让他不自觉地想多赖一会儿。他反复做了好几次要起床的动作才挣扎着爬起来开始洗漱。  
擦着脸上未干的的水珠，纽特走到窗边向外看去。  
雪不知是何时停的，但从积雪的厚度来判断，至少是下到了后半夜才止住。此刻，白色的雪在清晨柔和的阳光的照耀下反射出好看的光泽，如此壮观的美景将纽特的视线全部吸引走，他打开窗户想看得更加仔细，本来被阻挡在外的清冷的空气被卷进室内，他打了一个哆嗦，往衣领里缩了缩脖子。  
“好冷！”白色的呼气从嘴中冒出，他立刻关上了窗户，跑去衣服堆那里抽出了昨晚没来得及挂起来，被压得有点发皱的大衣披在身上。他庆幸现在雪还没开始消融，不然会更冷。  
纽特重新回到窗边继续向外看去。  
昨晚的大雪将整个后花园完全覆盖住，就像是涂上了一层厚厚的奶油的可口蛋糕。在这白茫茫的后花园里，一栋玻璃暖房引起了纽特的注意，那里是唯一一处没有积雪的地方，郁郁葱葱的绿透过玻璃跃进他的眼中，与外面白色的世界形成了鲜明的对比，他毫不犹豫的走出房间，走向那栋暖房。  
通往玻璃暖房的路被特地扫了出来（“或许是麦德海特扫的。”纽特如此想道。），走过弯弯绕绕的小径，玻璃暖房展现在纽特面前，近处看比他从上面观望的时候更为壮观——这里将近有三层楼的高度，占地面积更是无法估量，里面茂密的植物透过玻璃映入纽特的眼中，能在如此寒冷的冬季看到如此的美景，让他不禁大为赞叹。  
在外面欣赏了一阵，纽特推开暖房的门进入其中，这里的温度比室外高出了许多，一进来，他便将大衣脱下搭在手臂上，开始悠然自得地欣赏起暖房中的植物。这里并不是像普通人家那样只是将花花草草种在那里，这里被精心布置过，形成了让人叹为观止的小型景观。  
在一丛很是特别的玫瑰那里，纽特停下了脚步，这玫瑰太特殊了，他从未见过，花瓣的外表是不沾染一丝杂色的白，而内芯是艳丽的红。  
“您喜欢吗？”  
不知何时站在纽特身后的麦德海特出声问道，这个声音太过突然吓了他一跳。  
“抱歉，吓到您了。”麦德海特诚恳的向纽特道歉。  
“没事没事，是我太过专注，这花是？”  
“奥西莉亚玫瑰，主人非常喜欢，特意订购栽培在这里。”  
“非常美的名字，与她的外表一样。”纽特由衷的感叹道，“这里都是你在打理吗？”  
麦德海特点点头，并说道：“是的。”  
“其实我好奇很久了，”纽特说，“你和爱丽丝的名字是出自《爱丽丝漫游奇境记》，对吗？”  
麦德海特微微一愣，随即露出了笑容：“是的，您是第一个想到的。”  
对于为何要起这样的名字，麦德海特只是笑笑，没有说，随后他又陪着纽特在暖房里走了会儿，为他介绍了不少品种。  
在介绍到库尔玛拉伯爵喜爱的另一种植物时，纽特想起了一件事。  
“伯爵大概什么时候到？”  
“大概得明天了，这几天大雪，路不好走。”  
纽特点了点头，这样的天气是不太好赶路，他也就没再说什么。  
又在里面走了一会儿，他打算离开了：“我还想在后花园的其他地方逛一下。”  
纽特花了些功夫婉拒了麦德海特申请陪同的提议，最后对方只得做出了退让，毕恭毕敬的将他领到暖房门口。  
“请您注意脚下的积雪，早餐会在8:30准时开始，如果您来不及赶回来的话，我会让爱丽丝单独送一份去您的卧室。”  
“多谢提醒，我会准时到的。”  
纽特不想错过认识其他人的机会，他想见见这些同是破解了谜题的人们，或许能交到几个朋友。  
不知道那个人会不会在？这个念头在纽特的脑子里一晃而过，就被他甩了出去。  
纽特对那位名为帕西瓦尔的男人所滋生的情感让他有些不知所措，他的感情经历几乎为零（这还包含了他从小到大的暗恋史），他从未喜欢过同性，虽然他笔下的人物或多或少的会碰触到这个领域，但也仅此而已。他本以为这个跟他以相同的原因聚集于此的男人如之前遇到过的所有人一样，不过是他生命中的一个过客，从未想过只是经过昨晚的短暂相处，这个男人便在他的心中留下了深刻的印记。  
纽特想着这些漫无目的的走在花园里，脚下的雪被踩得咯吱作响，冷风一点点地剥夺着他身上的温度。他合拢双手朝里面哈了口气，冰冷的指尖划过同样被冻得冰冷、通红的鼻尖，呼出的热气让他的双手恢复了一瞬的温暖，随即又恢复了冰冷。  
纽特决定回去了，虽然寒冷的气温能让他冷静的思考，但心中冒出的这个情感他怎样都捋不出思绪，他放弃了，决定回去喝一杯热茶暖暖身。

那个刚才一直在纽特脑海中的人没让他失望，他一进入客厅就看到帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯独自一人地站在窗边开着室外的雪景，显得与其他聚在一起谈天说地的人们有些格格不入。  
纽特的到来让聊得正欢的人们停了下来，纷纷向他看来。突然成为瞩目的焦点让他有些不知所措，他的手不自觉的拽紧衣角，表情有些僵硬的挥了挥手跟屋内的人道了声早安，然后迅速的随便找了个位置坐下。正好他坐着的位置能看到客厅内的所有人，包括他在内总共有九人。  
胖胖的男人坐在长沙发的正中，不太合身的衣服紧紧地裹在他的身上，他正一块接着一块地吃着盘子里的曲奇，还时不时的与身旁剪着蘑菇头的细瘦男孩说着话，男孩很是拘谨地坐在长沙发的另一端，一言不发地听着对方说一些经营的面包房里发生的趣事。  
在他们斜对面站着一名不苟言笑的女性，即使如此也遮挡不住她的美丽，深色的皮肤为她增添了一种别样的风情。  
在另一边坐着一名看着有些严谨的职业女性，在面对坐在她旁边的那名有着金色卷发的迷人女性时会露出温和的笑容。  
看似古板的老妇人坐在最角落的地方织着毛线袜，在感兴趣的话题上偶尔发表一下自己的看法。  
坐在她对面的是一名戴着金丝边眼镜的男人，他凶恶的眼神让人有些不寒而栗，但他一开口就改变了别人对他的第一印象，他的声音非常温和沉稳，有一种能让人舒下心来的魔力。  
这时，那名迷人的金发女子注意到纽特的手一直抓着膝盖，嘴唇紧绷成了一条线，便将身前装着曲奇的盘子推到他面前。  
“你太紧张了，放松些，吃一个吧，曲奇不仅能安抚你饿得正在抗议的胃，它的味道更能放松你的神经。”  
纽特有些拘谨的道了谢，他都能感觉到自己的脸有些发烫，在拿曲奇的时候，他瞥到了对方纤细的手指上佩戴的戒指，是一种非常奇特的水晶，这一下吸引了他的目光，恰巧他前段时间正好为了小说去研究过一阵的水晶。  
“没有记错的话，应该是绿幽灵。”纽特在心中说道。  
坐在一旁的剪着蘑菇头的细瘦男孩也注意到了这枚戒指，他端详了一阵，犹豫了一下，说出了她手上佩戴的水晶的名称。  
“戈德斯坦恩小姐，您手上佩戴的那是……绿幽灵，对吧。”  
“是的，第一眼就看上了，非常喜欢。”金发的女子展露出她迷人的微笑，“克雷登斯你叫我奎妮就好了。”  
这个名为克雷登斯用微不可闻的声音说了声“好”。  
听到奎妮的名字，纽特才想起这是一位近几年大红的画家，他还去过她开办的画展，只是没想到会在这里遇见，让他一时间没认出来。  
“说起来你叫什么？”奎妮又看向纽特这里。  
“纽特，纽特·斯卡曼德。”  
纽特的自我介绍让克雷登斯一下瞪大了双眼。  
“是那个纽特吗？那个写悬疑推理小说的纽特·斯卡曼德？”  
他的话让众人的目光再次聚焦在纽特身上，站在窗边的帕西瓦尔也是如此。  
纽特点了点头，这个本来很拘谨的大男孩兴奋得脸上泛起了红晕。  
“我是您的粉丝！我正好带了本您的书，等会儿能拜托您在上面签名吗？”  
“可以。”纽特点头同意了，能在这里遇到自己的粉丝，他也很开心。  
经过奎妮活跃了一下气氛，纽特与这些人熟络了起来，他也知道了那个胖胖的男人叫雅各布，深色皮肤的女性叫皮奎里，奎妮身边的女性是她姐姐，叫蒂娜，一直在织袜子的老妇人叫普蕾尔，那个戴金丝边眼镜的男人叫戴文。  
打开了话匣子，众人天南地北的聊着天，话题几经跳转终于落到了了这栋古堡。  
皮奎里带着些许抱怨的语气说道：“这里的条件是真没得说，但被没收了手机这些现代化设备，就跟与世隔绝了一样，真是不方便。”  
“虽然很不方便，但我觉得也挺好的。”奎妮吃下了不知道第几块的曲奇，“我跟姐姐昨天聊到了很晚，很久没有这么聊过天了，真是要感谢伯爵的这项提议。”  
说着，她又从盘子中拿起了一块曲奇  
“奎妮不要再吃了，等会儿还要吃早饭呢。”蒂娜提醒道。  
“没办法太好吃了。”奎妮吐了吐舌头很是俏皮。  
“我也觉得伯爵的这项提议很不错，虽然昨天回到客房的时候，一开始闲得有些发慌，没有办法，我就麻烦麦德海特推荐了几本书给我，那些书都很不错，我看得津津有味。这几年一直在看手机，很久没有捧着书看了。”雅各布附和道。  
“附议。”戴文也赞同。  
普蕾尔没说什么，继续默默地织着自己的袜子。  
没多久爱丽丝走进来告知众人早饭已经准备好了，即使大家都吃了些曲奇，但早饭的香味从老远就传了过来，所以一听到爱丽丝的话，他们都迫不及待的去吃可口的早饭。  
帕西瓦尔并没有那么着急离开，纽特注意到了这一点，他就故意稍微慢了几步，走到对方身边。  
“早，格雷夫斯先生，刚才没来得及跟你打招呼。”  
帕西瓦尔只是点头微笑，并未说什么，这让纽特有些尴尬，他刚想离开去吃早饭，对方开口了。  
“‘我们周围的人，不同的阶级、不同的国籍、不同的年龄，三天的旅程把这些互不相识的人聚集在一起，在同一个屋檐下吃住，谁也离不开谁，三天后，他们各奔东西，也许再也不会见面了。’”在说了这么长的一段话之后，帕西瓦尔看向纽特，“你不觉得现在的状况跟这段话很类似吗？”  
纽特愣了几秒，笑了出来：“真的是很像啊，不过我可不想像书里的那样遇到什么事件。”  
“附议。”帕西瓦尔轻笑了几声，做了个跟上的手势，往餐厅的方向走，纽特紧随其后。  
“格雷夫斯先生……”  
“帕西瓦尔，叫我帕西瓦尔吧，我可以叫你纽特吗？”  
“什？哦，可以，当然可以。”纽特有些紧张的搓了下手，“帕西瓦尔先生……”  
“帕西瓦尔。”对方纠正了一下。  
“帕西瓦尔，你很喜欢看推理小说？”  
“是的，我很喜欢。哦对了，昨天太晚了，有件事没来得及说。”帕西瓦尔在快到餐厅的时候回头看了纽特一眼，“我看过你的书，《孤寂岛》我很喜欢。”  
说完，没等纽特反应过来便走进了餐厅，如果他稍微的再等上那么一两分钟，他就能看到纽特的脸红到一个不可思议的地步。  
纽特捂住脸，在心中不停地对自己说：“冷静下来！冷静下来！他喜欢的只是我的书而已，不要那么激动！”  
他用了许久才稳住了自己的情绪，久到爱丽丝出来找他。  
“您出什么事了吗？”  
“抱歉，刚才突然胃疼，稍微耽搁了一下。”纽特撒了一个谎。  
“天哪！要不要紧？您带着药吗？没有的话我去帮您拿点胃药过来。”  
面对爱丽丝的关心，纽特有些罪恶感。  
“谢谢，已经没事了。”  
“真的没事了？我还是再做点好消化的早餐吧。”  
“不不不，不用麻烦了，我真的没事了。”  
“不麻烦的，照顾好客人是我应尽的义务。”不由分说，爱丽丝转身往厨房的方向走去。  
看着她走远的身影，纽特的罪恶感更重了，他的胃真的开始抽痛起来。  
早饭前小小的插曲就如同过眼云烟，没有起很多的波澜，只是纽特对帕西瓦尔更加的关注了。  
吃过早饭，大家并没有如预想中的继续聚在一起（除了克雷登斯拿着书去纽特的房间聊了很久），而是各自回了房间，尤其是奎妮，她一吃完便急匆匆地跑回了房间。纽特觉得她可能是有了什么新的灵感要记录下来，因为他也是如此。  
下午时分，在冬日温暖的阳光下，积雪开始消融。纽特大着胆子去找帕西瓦尔，想要邀请他去后花园的暖房参观。  
“帕西瓦尔，你有没有兴趣去玻璃暖房看看，那里很不错。”  
“好。”出乎意料的，帕西瓦尔很痛快的答应了。  
帕西瓦尔对植物的研究不亚于麦德海特，他能说出很多生僻的名字和对应的习性，但他只是很谦逊地说不过只是爱好，他的本职工作与这个爱好相差十万八千里。  
当他看到奥西莉亚玫瑰的时候，露出了惊喜的表情：“没想到这里有奥西莉亚玫瑰，我一直很喜欢。”  
这句话让纽特在心中有了些许的疑问，但很快就把这个疑问丢掉。  
“不可能，不要瞎想。”他如此对自己说道。  
等他们从暖房出来，天空又开始飘起了雪花，大片的云朵遮挡住了太阳，给人以一种临近傍晚的错觉。  
“又变天了，回去吧。”帕西瓦尔围上围巾，向纽特提议道。  
纽特点了点头：“差不多也快到爱丽丝说的下午茶时间了，有些期待。”  
对此帕西瓦尔不置可否，纽特猜测对方可能对这些不是很感兴趣，他也没有再提。就这样他们二人肩并着肩，聊着一些趣闻，往古堡的方向走去。  
下午茶的时候爱丽丝摆上了非常精美的糕点，有扑克牌样式的饼干，诱人的红丝绒蛋糕，有的上面还写着“吃了我”这样的字样，让人看了忍俊不禁。  
“这可真是非常的爱丽丝啊，不知道我会不会变小呢。”说着，奎妮咬了一口写着“吃了我”的蛋糕，当然毫无悬念的没有发生任何变化。  
“这个下午茶是有什么主题吗？”纽特问道。  
“是的，主题是'红桃皇后的下午茶'。”爱丽丝毕恭毕敬地说道。  
众人一听都非常喜欢，每个人都吃了不少。

下午才开始下的雪并不是很大，都以为很快便会停下，谁都没想到竟会越下越大，晚饭时还刮起了大风。  
看着被风刮得东倒西歪的树木，纽特怀疑库尔玛拉伯爵明天是否能来，他觉得不论怎样都要感谢对方能给他这样的一个机会，然而他转念又一想，或许伯爵早就在这里了也说不定，为了给大家一个惊喜什么的。

此时的风已经比晚饭时小了很多，雪还是那样大，纷纷扰扰的，就像纽特的思绪，他已经在窗前发呆了一多小时的时间，他想了很多，有全新的灵感，全新的设计，还有帕西瓦尔。  
纽特晃了晃脑袋，来到盥洗室洗了把脸，冰冷的水让他冷静了一些，为了摒弃那些杂七杂八的思绪，他拿起笔开始在稿纸上写下新的字句。这一天的经历让他有了更多的想法，之前起草的大纲被推翻重写。  
在这样安静的夜晚，有别于城市的喧闹，笔尖在纸上划过的声音是那样清晰。  
在略有卡顿的时候，纽特停下手中的笔，舒展了一下酸痛的肩膀，向窗外看去。  
窗外的雪更大了，片片雪花不断掠过他的眼，就像是有催眠的功效，使得倦意逐渐袭来。看了下时间，指针马上就要指向十二点，纽特这才惊觉自己在不知不觉中写了这么久，他整理了下新写的手稿，小心翼翼的收好。  
洗漱完毕后，他靠在床背上，打算在入睡前读一读从麦德海特那里借的书，这多亏雅各布早上的话提醒了他。

本来为了不再像前一天那样赖床，纽特特地找麦德海特要了一个闹钟，但这一次他比预设的闹铃还要早醒来，这都归功于前一晚他拜托麦德海特推荐的那本悬疑类的恐怖小说，这简直是一个糟糕透顶的主意，不是说这本小说太过糟糕，而是写的非常引人入胜，每一处转折都安排得恰到好处，紧紧地抓住了纽特的心，他破天荒地看到了凌晨三点才睡，即使闭上眼，故事中的情节还不断地在他脑中闪现，这导致他做了个梦，故事中的那个如鬼魅般来无影去无踪的杀人魔在梦里一直在追杀他，一刻没有停歇。  
纽特重重地吐了口浊气，他再也不要麦德海特推荐什么书了，太可怕了。  
他看向窗外，大雪从未停歇，一直下到了现在，太阳被厚重的云层遮挡在后面，只有少得可怜的光挣扎出云层，整个天空昏暗得有些压抑。  
不是什么好日子。纽特如是想到。  
洗漱完毕，他穿戴整齐地走出了房间。屋外的大雪阻挡了有着晨练习惯的他，但这不妨碍他在古堡内走动，他欣赏着挂在墙壁上的装饰性油画，越走越深，最后看着陌生的四周，他得承认自己迷路了。  
“斯卡曼德先生，真巧在这里遇见您，早餐很快就要准备好了，您是直接去吃，还是等会儿我端去您的屋里？”不知何时出现的麦德海特叫住了有些迷路的纽特。  
“麦德海特！谢天谢地，我迷路了。”纽特很开心在这个时候遇对方。  
经过麦德海特的指引，纽特总算找到了去往餐厅的路。还没走进去，他就被食物的香气勾起了食欲，爱丽丝的厨艺他昨天就领教过了，绝不输给那些星级餐厅里的大厨的手艺，这让他昨天比平时吃的多了那么一些。  
这时早餐已经做好端桌，众人在自己固定的位置上坐好，只有一个位置是空着的。  
“雅各布还没到吗？”奎妮看向对方昨天坐的那个位置问道。  
“是不是还没起？现在天气这么昏暗容易给人时间还早的错觉，会继续睡下去。”克雷登斯轻声说了这么一句。  
众人点了点头，赞同他的说法。  
“我去看看。”说着，爱丽丝就离开了  
“大家先趁热吃吧，凉了就不好了，等会科瓦斯基先生来了，我们会为他再上一份。”麦德海特说道。  
“有道理。”戴文说道，开始动他面前的早餐。  
有了一个人开头，其他人也不再客气。几分钟过去，谁也没有等来胖胖的雅各布呼哧带喘的跑过来说不好意思起晚了，而是等来了爱丽丝的尖叫。  
“好像是科瓦斯基先生那边的方向！”  
麦德海特说完慌慌张张地跑了出去，纽特等人顿觉不妙，纷纷起身紧跟其后，让人没想到的是对方小小的身躯竟有着惊人的速度，在全力奔跑的情况下，纽特他们还一直与他保持着一定的距离。  
跟着麦德海特拐了几个弯，周围的环境让纽特觉得有些熟悉，在看到一幅很是独特的画时，他确认了心中的想法。  
“这里不就是麦德海特刚才叫住我的地方吗。”他在心中默想道。  
又拐过了一个弯，人们就看见在走廊的尽头爱丽丝躺在那里，生死未知。这时人们都闻到了弥漫在空气中的一股淡淡的血腥味。众人顿觉不对，加快了速度冲到她那里。  
就见爱丽丝倒下的对面，敞开的大门内，雅各布倒在血泊中，身上都是可怖的伤痕。


	3. Chapter 3

在如此血腥暴力的视觉冲击下，没有意想中的尖叫，众人全都呆愣在原地。  
克雷登斯是最先将胃中的早餐系数吐出的，从屋内飘散出来的血腥味与呕吐物的味道混杂在一起，整个走廊弥漫着一股奇怪的味道。  
有一个人的起头，其他人才终于有了反应。麦德海特双腿发软，直接瘫坐在地上；奎妮直接瘫软在她姐姐的身上，几欲昏厥；坚强的蒂娜托着妹妹，努力的强撑起精神让自己不要昏过去；皮奎里捂着嘴忍了又忍，最后还是没有忍住，扶着墙干呕起来，但她的早饭只喝了杯咖啡，什么都没有吐出。  
而其余的男士则显得镇静许多。戴文一直是那张看不出表情的脸，如一个石雕那样站在那里一动不动；纽特取材时已经接触过一些照片和资料，虽是有了免疫，但头一次看到如此血腥的现场，大脑不免还有些发懵；帕西瓦尔则是最先冲到门口将室内上上下下过目一遍的人。  
等奎妮缓过来时，她离开姐姐的怀抱跌跌撞撞的走过去，她站在门口不敢置信地看着躺在血泊中，已经割得面目全非的雅各布，没多想的，抬脚就要越过门槛。  
“不要过去！”帕西瓦尔抓住她的肩，大喝一声。  
众人被这一声吓了一跳，尤其是奎妮，她的脚步一顿，抬头看向他，像是一只受到惊吓的鸟雀，眼睛睁得大大的，深色的眼瞳露出惊恐万分的神情，她就这样看着帕西瓦尔，不敢再有其他的动作。  
“抱歉，我一时情急。”帕西瓦尔轻轻拍了拍奎妮的肩膀，想让她的神经不再这么紧绷，“我没有别的意思，你这样进去会破坏现场。”  
对于如此充分的理由，奎妮点了点头表示理解。  
一直少言寡语的帕西瓦尔此刻就像变了一个人，他有条不紊的安抚众人，充满磁性的低沉嗓音像有着不可思议的魔力一般，让大家逐渐镇静下来，正当他打算进一步的安排时，奎妮自告奋勇的走上前一步。  
“我先去报警。”说完便向大厅跑去。  
“奎妮你等一下，现在一个人不安全！”蒂娜连忙跟上奎妮的脚步一起去往大厅。  
“等……”  
纽特刚出声想说一起，帕西瓦尔已经对克雷登斯说道：“克雷登斯麻烦你陪她们一起去，现在不安全。”  
“好、好的。”  
还没从惊吓中缓过神的克雷登斯慢了半拍才应答道，虽然腿还有些打软，但还是紧跟着戈德斯坦恩姐妹的步伐奔向大厅。  
“唉……”他们走远后皮奎里叹了口气，“这几天接触下来我能看出奎妮对雅各布有点好感，看到这个没有崩溃已经很坚强了。”  
听了她的话还留在这里的众人也有些唏嘘。  
接着，帕西瓦尔看向戴文。  
“戴文先生，我记得你做自我介绍的时候说自己是名外科医生？”  
“是的。”戴文点点头，“我大概明白你想说什么，你希望我在警察来之前做个初步检查？可按常理来说咱们都不应该动这具尸体。”  
“现在非常时期，大雪封路，警察什么时候能到都是个问题，时间一久，我怕很多线索都会消失。”  
“你说得也有道理，不过我得提醒你，虽然我行医经验丰富，但我终究不是什么专业法医，更不要说手边还没有那些专业器具，全凭学生时代的书本经验，肯定会有一些误差。”  
“我明白，但还是要拜托你，先看看能不能大致推测出死亡时间，其他另说，走一步是一步。”说完帕西瓦尔又补充了一句，“我也会在一旁辅助你的。”  
“好。”戴文勉为其难的答应了，“我先回屋拿副手套，到时候记录就交给你了。”  
“没问题。”  
得到了帕西瓦尔的答复，戴文转身往自己的房间走，还没走几步，他突然想到什么，返回来特意叮嘱其他人：“无关人员千万不要进去。”  
戴文走后，麦德海特也上前说道：“我去拿点白兰地过来吧，这个时候大家都需要。”  
“麻烦了。”帕西瓦尔感激地冲他点点头。  
“我跟你一起去，两个人更安全。”纽特紧接着说道。  
拍板决定后，麦德海特将还在昏迷的爱丽丝抱到隔壁的房间小息片刻，皮奎里负责在旁照顾，随即他便领着纽特去拿白兰地。  
等都安排完了，戴文也跑回来了，最后只留下他和帕西瓦尔。  
戴文深吸了口气，搓了搓脸，挽起袖子，戴上手套，开始进入状态。  
他走进房间内，绕开被血污染红的地毯，找了一块稍微干净又合适的地方蹲了下来，准备开始验尸，帕西瓦尔刚要进来便被阻止了。  
“你就站在那里记录吧，距离太近我容易紧张。”  
帕西瓦尔听此，不置可否地耸了下肩膀，就真的没再上前一步。  
戴文向他感激点点了点头，接着看了眼腕上的手表：“现在是9点23分，死者为雅各布·科瓦斯基，现场没有发现凶器，凭创口形状判断是利器，应该是一刀致命，没有任何挣扎迹象，可能是出其不意的攻击，也没有出现任何拖拽痕迹，应该是第一案发现场。”  
戴文说这些的时候帕西瓦尔很认真的将细节记录下来，还不住地点头，虽说对方让他不要抱什么期待，但这样子已经很好了。  
幸好有个医生。他在心中感叹。  
就在他想这些的时候，戴文回过身看了眼尸体距门口的距离，眉头拧成一团，本来就显凶狠的脸愈发可怕，帕西瓦尔注意到了对方的转变，他把一早就观察出来的事说了出来：“从尸体与大门的距离来判断，应该是刚开门就被袭击了，但能让一个人毫无防备的大敞开门，不排除熟人作案。”  
“这恰恰是我担心的，初来驾到的人在这里除了这几天刚认识的人以外还能有什么熟人？”戴文站起身，愤怒中带着惊恐，“杀人凶手就在我们之中，这才是最可怕的。”  
对于戴文的担心帕西瓦尔也不是没有想过，但这个时候不能再平添恐慌，他有意的把这个话题揭过。  
“现在下定论还有点太早，咱们继续吧。”  
戴文也察觉到自己的失态，冷静下来后继续他手头上的事，他重新蹲下，伸手去触碰雅各布脸上的肌肉，又活动了下他的头部关节，这时他的嘴唇已经抿成了一条缝，帕西瓦尔等了很久才听到接下来的话。  
“没有出现尸冷，表面上没有发现明显尸斑。”他推了推雅各布沉重的身体，“无法翻动尸体，身下都是血无法查看。帕西瓦尔，我要提醒你，在看不了尸斑的时候只能从尸僵和角膜混浊度来判断死亡时间了，但现在室温偏暖，不论是从哪边下手，判断都会不准。像这样结合外部因素来判断我就没这个水平了。”他看向帕西瓦尔，像是在问接下来怎么办。  
帕西瓦尔沉思了一下：“的确不好办，就先按照正常情况来判断吧。”  
戴文点了下头：“如果按照正常情况来判断，死亡时间应该不超过3-4个小时，现在差5分钟10点，不论怎样都是在咱们早饭开始之前。”说到最后，他故意提到了早饭。  
“不要提早饭。”帕西瓦尔的眉头皱了一下。  
“抱歉，抱歉。”戴文敷衍的道了歉，继续他手上的工作，他伸出手轻轻扒着雅各布身上深深浅浅的伤口，“致命伤应是心口那一刀，脖子上的伤口更像是死后造成的，脸上亦然。墙上没有任何喷溅式血迹。”  
“这些伤口的形状看着有些奇怪，一般的凶器扎不出这样形状的创口。”站在门口的帕西瓦尔停下记录的笔，伸头观望了一下，提出自己的质疑。  
“这里的很多墙上挂着咱们没有见过的武器，可能是里面中的哪一个造成的。”  
“嗯——”帕西瓦尔叼着笔沉思了一会，“我觉得更像是特制的小刀一类的，如果是拿着那些笨重的武器进来应该会有反抗痕迹，不，甚至可以说连门都不会开。”他环视四周，“但这里除了雅各布自己倒地时碰倒的物品外没有其他的痕迹，凶器的体积应该也不大，藏在袖口，等雅各布一开门就给了他一个出其不意，无法防备。”  
“有道理。”戴文点点头。  
“能从伤口上判断出犯人的性别和惯用手吗？”  
“不好说，这几处，”戴文指了几个点，“创口稍浅，感觉力气不太大，像是个女人，但这几处，”他又指了几个点，“这几处更像是男人做的，尤其是胸口处的致命伤，不过不论对方是男是女，从方向来判断惯用手都是右手。”  
“多人作案吗？泄愤？”  
“虽然接触时间不长，但我觉得以雅各布的为人，他应该是没仇人的。”  
“也有可能是不经意得罪了谁。”  
“但以他的身份能接触到的人不可能随意进出这里，想要在这里动手杀人只能是咱们中的某人。”戴文叹了口气，摘下眼镜捏了捏眉心，“这样一来更加确定是熟人作案了。”  
“不一定。”帕西瓦尔顿了一下，“咱们也不应该排除凶手有钥匙，按照这个思路推理的话后，按照死亡时间推断，假设雅各布在那个时候已经醒了，很有可能听到开门的声音过来查看，看到了凶手的样子，在被其多翻质问后，走投无路的凶手选择杀人灭口。”  
“你的意思是爱丽丝和麦德海特？他们那么矮不可……”戴文猛然想到了什么，立刻打翻了他的推论，“不，不对，如果是有人趁他们不备拿走了钥匙就有可能，如果凶手混在咱们之中，他就不可能提前得到钥匙，也就没有时间去配一副，那么钥匙应该是刚刚丢失的，这个咱们可以等麦德海特回来问问他。”  
“是的，而且正如你刚才所说，爱丽丝和麦德海特的身高无法在这几个位置造成这个样子的创口，”帕西瓦尔指了几点，“从创口的位置判断这个人的身高不会比你我矮。”  
“你这么一说可是把自己也当成了嫌疑犯。”戴文调侃道。  
“虽然我也不希望咱们之中混着一个杀人凶手，但在真正的嫌犯确认之前，咱们都有嫌疑。”  
“你的口气可真像个警察。”  
戴文的话让帕西瓦尔微不可闻地叹了口气。  
“……曾经是。”  
此刻他的语调透露着一种不要多问的感觉，戴文也就没有深问，转移了话题。  
“现在嫌犯范围太广了，除了普蕾尔夫人以及爱丽丝和麦德海特以外，咱们都符合特征。”说着，戴文掰起手指数人名，“你、我、纽特、克雷登斯、奎妮、蒂娜还有皮奎里。”  
“你还少算一个。”  
“谁？”  
“库尔玛拉伯爵。”  
帕西瓦尔的话让他们二人陷入了沉默，这个到现在为止都未出现的神秘伯爵真的不在这里吗？只凭爱丽丝与麦德海特的一面之词根本无法作证，可想要在这偌大的古堡里去寻找刻意躲起来的人可谓是难如登天。  
“说起来你有没有看到普蕾尔夫人？”戴文的话让帕西瓦尔一惊，事情发生得太过突然谁都没有注意到腿脚不便的普蕾尔夫人没有跟着过来。  
“大意了！”  
帕西瓦尔刚转过身正要跑回餐厅，看到麦德海特正往他这边跑。  
“格雷夫斯先生，小戈德斯坦恩女士让我转告您不用担心普蕾尔夫人，他们正在安抚她的情绪。”  
刚才悬着的心瞬间落下，帕西瓦尔和戴文都松了口气。  
“谢天谢地，等会我要单独感谢他们，辛苦你了。”  
这时听到外面动静的皮奎里将门打开了一道缝。  
“又出什么事了？”  
“没事了，爱丽丝现在怎么样？”  
“还在昏迷。”她刚说完，屋内好像传出了点动静，“等一下，她好像醒了。”  
说完，她转身进去查看爱丽丝的状况，在帕西瓦尔的眼神示意下，麦德海特心怀感激的也进去探望他妹妹，而等他从里面出来时帕西瓦尔和戴文把他拽到一处僻静的角落。  
“麦德海特，你老实回答我们最近有没有丢过钥匙？”帕西瓦尔严肃地问道。  
被如此问到的麦德海特顿时一愣：“钥匙？我的钥匙都在，但……”他的手不自觉地摸向完好地挂在腰间的那一串钥匙，但在他房间的那串备用钥匙他最近还真没太过注意，如果真的丢了的话就是他的重大失误，“但备用钥匙都在我的房间。”  
说完这句话，麦德海特再也蹦不出任何一个词，细密的冷汗从额头、鼻尖等处冒出，他的手不自觉地紧握成拳。帕西瓦尔与戴文都注意到了麦德海特的脸色越来越不对劲，他们猜到了一些。戴文伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，这个时候他想不出什么安慰的话，况且现在的情况说什么都太过苍白无力。  
“与其杵在这里瞎想，不如去确认一下吧，带路吧。”他又跟戴文说道，“我们去去就来你注意安全。”  
说完，他就跟着麦德海特去他的房间。  
一路上麦德海特没有了平日端正的姿态，帕西瓦尔的话就像是给他判了死刑，他打着哆嗦带着对方去他的房间。不出所料的，在众多的钥匙中真的就是少了贴着雅各布所住房间名称标签的那一把。如果不是帕西瓦尔及时扶住他，他可能就直接瘫软在地了。  
麦德海特后来就如同一具行尸走肉般回到雅各布的房门口的，他两眼无神的一直盯视着前方，让谁都不好意思对他说什么重话。待爱丽丝的情况有所好转时，他才再次有了些反应。  
“我会为我的过失负责的。”他又恢复了往日的样子，“等一切都结束，我会向本家辞职，我没有资格再在这里干下去了。”  
看他如此坚决的样子，帕西瓦尔和戴文觉得他们怎么劝也没用，他们相视对望了一眼，一起叹了口气。  
准备走的时候皮奎里提出了疑问：“他怎么办？”  
她往屋内瞥了一眼赶紧转移视线。  
“就先让他在这里吧。”帕西瓦尔看了一眼雅各布的尸体。  
“可……这不太好吧？”爱丽丝有些不忍。  
“是不太好，但谁来搬他？你也看到了，他这样子的身形咱们之中没人能搬得动，虽然不太好，但只能等警察来了再说。”  
戴文点点头：“他说的对，我们刚才试了一下根本搬不动。现在的室温会让尸体很快腐烂，麦德海特，麻烦你把炉火扑灭，再拿条床单来将他盖上吧，其余的就不要动了。”  
等做完这一切已临近中午，他们直接去其他人聚集的大厅，在那里他们看到戈德斯坦恩姐妹和克雷登斯与纽特一起陪在普蕾尔女士身边，事件发生了这么久他们的脸色都还是不太好，尤其是普蕾尔，她一直紧握着手中还没织完的毛线袜颤颤发抖，当时腿脚不便的她没有跟出去，一个人留在了这里，如果杀人犯趁此对她下手了怎么办？每每想到这里她的脸色就白一分。  
看到人越聚越多，脸色苍白的普蕾尔夫人终于壮起了胆子，不像刚才那样恐惧，脸上也恢复了些血色。  
她长了张嘴想要说什么却发不出声音，她使劲咳嗽咳几声，最后从嗓子中发出难听沙哑的声音：“再打一遍电话跟警察说一下咱们现在的状况吧，也算是有个安慰。”  
大家都觉得有点道理，离电话最近的纽特拿起电话刚要拨号，却只能听到长长的忙音，那一刻他就知道坏了。  
“麦德海特！手机在哪？快！快去！”  
听到他的叫喊，众人也明白出事了，麦德海特立刻冲出房间跑向存放手机的地方，帕西瓦尔与戴文紧跟着他一起冲到了那里，却看到了被砸得稀烂的手机，无一幸免。这番惨状让他们叫苦不迭，与外界的联系又没了一条。  
他们回到大厅将这件事告诉其余的人，一阵唉声叹气回荡在大厅内。  
“幸好刚才奎妮在凶手切断电话前报了警，只要等风雪一过去咱们就能获救。”不知谁说了这么一句。  
“是、是啊，真是幸运。”奎妮的双手攥在一起，显得有些紧张和局促。  
蒂娜见状便揽住她的肩膀，在她的耳边轻声的安抚着什么。


	4. Chapter 4

受到惊吓的众人再也没有胃口将剩下的早餐吃完，他们听从麦德海特的建议聚集在不远处的一间带有壁炉的小厅，老旧窗户的玻璃被大风刮得震响，盖住了壁炉里柴火燃烧的噼啪声。  
奎妮披着张薄毯紧挨在蒂娜身边，不时小声的啜泣，而蒂娜紧紧地搂着她，一脸愁容；皮奎里坐在壁炉边，跳跃的火光照得她的脸阴晴不定，时不时地叹一口气；普蕾尔夫人则一直不断的在织着手中的毛线，长长的，快拖到地上；作为这里年纪最小的克雷登斯焦躁不安地在这片小小的地方转着圈；而麦德海特和爱丽丝不在这里，他们不听劝阻，去厨房给大家沏茶，希望能起到一些慰藉；而纽特、帕西瓦尔还有戴文则聚在一起小声说着什么。  
“这场暴风雪不知道还要持续多久。”  
爱丽丝端着茶盘走进来的时候说了这么一句，一直紧跟在她身边的麦德海特开始给大家分发热呼呼的红茶。  
“爱丽丝你真的没事了？”奎妮担心地看向她。  
“谢谢关心，我已经没事了，在客人面前如此失态，真的是让主人颜面尽失。”爱丽丝面露惭愧。  
“这不能怪你，我们也好不到哪里去。”坐在暖炉边的皮奎里安慰道。  
就在这时，聚在一起在一边写写画画的纽特三人走了过来，其中纽特咳嗽了一声想引起大家的注意。  
“咳嗯，大家请听我说。”不太擅长与人交流的纽特看到众人因为自己的话而都关注在自己身上显得有些紧张，他的喉头滚动了一下，继续道，“我、帕西瓦尔还有戴文从现在开始会挨个记录你们的不在场证明……”  
他还没说完就被皮奎里不客气地打断。  
“想要扮演警察的角色推断出我们谁是凶手吗？你是不是侦探小说写多了以为自己是书中的人物？”  
“不、不是。”纽特被意想不到的质问弄得乱了方寸，他支支吾吾的也没说出个所以然来。  
“你说的没错，我们的确是要推断出谁是凶手。”最后是帕西瓦尔站了出来，他看向皮奎里，“但不是由他一个人来完成，还有我跟戴文，虽说我们的确谁都没资格做这件事，而且我们不止要记录你们各自的证词，还要搜查在座所有人的行李，并进行搜身。”  
他说这些的时候奎妮站起来反对：“凭什么？你这叫侵犯隐私！”  
“没人想这样，但现在是特殊时期，外面风雪这么大警察一时半会也来不了，为了里求自保我们只能主动出击找出凶手。”这次是戴文站出来解释，其凶狠的样子在这个时候反而更有威慑力，没人再提出异议。  
纽特看向站在自己身前的帕西瓦尔的背影，突然有一丝恍惚，感觉此时站在前方的人曾经也为他站出来过，但他很快就将这个念头抛到脑后。  
不可能，不可能的，我们是第一次见。纽特在心中否定。  
本来戴文提议先缓一缓等到午饭以后再录口供，毕竟还要搜查所有人的行李箱，这么多人时间太长了，他怕大家撑不住。这个提议只得到了麦德海特和爱丽丝的赞成，其余人没有一个有胃口也就作罢。  
本来要开始了，却在纽特这里出了个小插曲，他在身上翻了半天也没找到他刚才写字的钢笔，想着可能是刚才掉在哪里了，却在地上也没找到，最后还是蒂娜把她随身带着的圆珠笔借给了他。  
“谢谢。”他显得有些不好意思地向对方道谢，接过笔，他按下圆珠笔的顶端，发出咔哒一声，“那么我一个人一个人的开始询问你们的不在场证明，请按照我叫的顺序进来。”说着，他在纸上的第一个人名下划了几笔，“先从皮奎里女士开始吧。”  
听到自己是第一个，皮奎里面露不悦，感觉是自己刚才的话让纽特针对上了自己。  
纽特连忙解释道：“这个顺序是我们刚才就已经决定好了的，不信你可以看。”  
说着，他就将写好人名的本子递了过去，皮奎里的脸色才稍有舒缓。  
随后，在小厅旁边的小书房开始了今天的第一份证词。  
“我住在哪个房间？黑桃7。”  
“6点到7点我在做什么？”皮奎里托着腮思考了一下，“应在是在做瑜伽。”  
“为什么说应该？我那屋的挂表坏了，有了手机以后我也没有戴手表的习惯，但我一般5点半左右就起床了，洗漱完毕后就开始做瑜伽，一般做完了也就是在6点半至7点之间，做完这些我洗了个澡，随后拿了本杂志去找麦德海特他们要了杯咖啡，顺便告诉他们我那屋的表坏了，哦，对，他们那里的表是正常的，我当时瞄了一眼，我记得是7点半左右。”  
“具体时间？”皮奎里的语气中明显带了点不耐烦，“只是瞄了一眼我哪里会记得那么清楚，还有问题吗？没有我就去叫下一个。”  
“昨晚？我一直睡到天亮，没有起过夜，没有听到任何动静。”  
满是不耐烦地说完这句话，皮奎里立即起身出去叫人，不想在这里多待一刻，临走时门被她重重地甩上，发出“嘭”的一声巨响。没多一会儿麦德海特开门进来，他坐在三个男人面前，开始了他的证词。  
“我跟爱丽丝住在佣人的房间，房间的门牌是‘JOKER’。”  
“是的，格雷夫斯先生，在差3分钟7点半的时候皮奎里女士去厨房找的我们要了杯咖啡。说来惭愧，一般这种事应该摇摇铃就有佣人去房间为客人们服务的，但这只有我跟爱丽丝，所以有些事情就只能劳烦客人亲力亲为一下。”  
“不不不，这不是我们的本名，我原名叫皮特，爱丽丝叫丽莎，来到这里以后是伯爵让我们改的。”  
“没关系，好奇也很正常，我们是双胞胎。”  
“巡夜？没有，这里这么偏僻都没人来，根本不怕丢东西。”  
“我们两个通常都是在4点钟左右起床做准备，当然，在没有客人来的时候我们一般会再晚起一会儿，但通常6点就肯定醒了。”他发现自己扯得有点远，立刻回归正题，“今天也跟平时一样，我们4点钟起床，梳洗完毕后就开始在厨房做今天的早餐，和准备中午要用到的材料，做完早餐后爱丽丝负责摆盘，我负责去叫人。”  
“是的，我就是在那个时候在南栋一层遇到的您。”  
“为什么去南栋？我只是正好看到斯卡曼德先生往那里拐过去了，没来得及叫他就追过去了。”  
“客人们的房间分配？科瓦斯基先生在草花A，南栋一层；格雷夫斯先生在方片4，南栋二层；普蕾尔女士在红桃5，南栋三层；戴文在草花6，南栋三层；皮奎里女士在黑桃7，西栋一层；拜尔本先生在方片9，西栋二层；斯卡曼德先生在红桃Q，西栋三层；大、小戈德斯坦恩女士们在黑桃K，四层。”  
“这完全是伯爵的安排。”  
“就像您所说的那样客房总共52间，分别由扑克牌的四个花色与相对应的数字命名，但也像您所观察到的那样只有同数字的花色会挨在一起，前六位在南栋，后六位在西栋，‘K’单独占一整层，用你们的话讲就像是总统套间，这四层只有第一层和第四层由走廊相连。”  
“有没有去叫科瓦斯基先生？没有，昨天他特地嘱咐我说他实在起不了那么早，希望我等他醒后再为他准备早餐，所以请您不要再怀疑我了，我真的不是凶手。”  
“有没有注意到什么不对劲的地方？说来真是惭愧，我完全没有注意到，虽说作为这里的佣人不能推脱责任，但就像刚才说的，整座古堡的日常维护与打扫只有我和爱丽丝两个人来做，再加上这几天更是忙得晕头转向，根本无暇顾及到太多细节。”  
“是的，这里一直只有我跟爱丽丝，这里伯爵只有度假会来，不是我说雇主的坏话，但他的脾气有时真的很古怪，本来像这次有这么多客人会来一般都会再多雇佣几个佣人，或者直接从本家增派人手也好，但伯爵只是说‘也没几天，你就跟爱丽丝稍稍辛苦一点又能怎样。’没办法，最后就只有我们两个。”  
“伯爵真的不在这里，请相信我。”  
“伯爵第一天发来的电话说堵在路上一时过不来，不然昨天我也不可能告诉您他堵在路上一时过不来，但从昨天开始就没再联系过了。”  
“各中缘由我也不知道，就像我之前说的，伯爵的脾气有时很古怪，我们这些当佣人的也不能完全揣摩出他的想法，经常被他骂都是常有的事。”  
“为什么不想办法联系伯爵？不可能的，一直都是本家的管家联系我们，我们连本家的电话都不知道。”  
“戴文先生，您这么说就不对了，我在这里干了十五年，从第一年到这里就被告知不能打听本家的任何事，要完全服从本家的所有命令。是，我跟爱丽丝的确一直橛守成规，但在这做事不就是祈求个安稳和不过不失吗？”  
最后麦德海特皱着他的小脸去叫下一位进来。  
在这个空档，帕西瓦尔皱着眉头看向纽特：“你今天早上路过雅各布那一层？”  
“我早上散步偶然走到那里的。”纽特急忙解释，“我没有听到任何声音。”  
“味道呢？那么重的血腥味你一点都没有闻到吗？”这次是戴文向他提问。  
纽特还是摇头，他真的什么都没看到、没听到、没闻到。  
最后是爱丽丝的敲门声打断了他们的谈话，准备开始记录第三个人的证词。  
可没等他们开始问，爱丽丝先质问起来：“麦德海特生气了，你们问了些什么？”  
“天啊，你们竟然问这些，麦德海特做事很一板一眼，说他是老古板都不为过，你们这么说他，难怪会把情绪挂在脸上。”  
麦德海特表露出来的情绪让爱丽丝有些恼火，她抛下了一直以来维持的对他们三人的毕恭毕敬（即便她知道这样做对于她来讲是多么的不称职），她用她像小孩子一般尖细的声音教育他们半天才开始说她的不在场证明，基本上与麦德海特说的没有出入，说完这些她去叫下一个进来。  
下一个是奎妮。她还如刚才那样裹着薄毯，顶着憔悴的面容走了进来，即便这样她的声音也还是透着一股坚强，她用有些沙哑的声音开始说她的不在场证明。  
“我跟蒂娜住在‘黑桃K’，是一间像豪华公寓那样，带有独立卫生间和浴室还有按摩浴缸的卧室。”  
“你们不用摆出这幅表情，的确是奢侈了一些，但麦德海特跟我说这是伯爵安排的，既然是这样，那我就欣然接受了。”  
“这个问题跟案件有关系吗？”  
“我在画画，没有听到任何动静。”  
“6点至7点我在做什么？”奎妮托着腮思考了好一阵，“应该还在床上赖着不起，我是临饭点被姐姐半拖半拽的洗漱好下楼吃饭的。”  
“为什么要想那么久？我基本上没有半梦半醒时的记忆，我最多记得姐姐叫了我好几次，但具体几点我也不清楚。哦对了，我听到两次座钟报时，应该是7点和8点这两个时候的。”  
“是的，我对雅各布有些好感。”奎妮的神情比刚一进来更加落寞，“他与我认识的那些男人完全不同，他待人温和、友善，还很风趣，我并不是一个注重外表的人，他的内在吸引了我，对于他的死……”  
奎妮说到这儿，在眼眶中转了几圈的眼泪还是流了下来，在场的男士们一阵慌乱，最后还是她努力挤出一个微笑证明自己没事了，在场的三人谁都没敢说这个笑容比哭还要难看。  
接下来他们又问了一些问题，但奎妮对时间一点观念都没有，很多事情说得非常模棱两可，最后实在是没得问了，三人一商量，便让她去叫下一个。  
“就这些？不再问点其他的了？”  
奎妮临走时又强调的问了一遍，得到的还是“没有了。”这个答复。  
“好的，我去叫姐姐。”  
蒂娜的证词比奎妮要详尽许多。  
“我是6点半醒的，屋内有一个座钟方便看时间，快七点的时候我便开始叫我妹妹起床，她这人我最了解，不在床上磨蹭几个小时是不会醒的，我一边收拾她昨天瘫在桌子上、地上的画具一边不时地喊她起床，但她昨天实在是折腾得太乱了，快到吃饭点都没收拾完，我就拽着还迷糊的奎妮洗漱，然后下楼吃饭。”  
“是的，我注意到奎妮对雅各布的感情了，不过这跟案情有关系吗？”  
“这个问题与案件有关系吗？”  
“我很早就睡了，一直睡到天亮，没有听到屋外有什么动静，还有问题吗？”  
“是的，我是她的经纪人，不过更多的是保姆，别看她在画展上时有多光彩照人，私底下其实就是一个小迷糊。”说到这里，蒂娜的眉眼舒展开来，轻轻地笑了两声。  
“说起来我等会儿还要向麦德海特道歉，我今天早上收拾的时候才发现奎妮把颜料弄到地毯上了。真是惭愧，没有看住她。”  
“没有再要问的了？那我去叫下一个。”  
接下来的是克雷登斯，他正襟危坐地坐在纽特对面，双手抓挠着膝盖，脸上的兴奋之情稍有浮现。即使在这样的情况下，作为纽特的书迷能与自己崇拜的人近距离接触还是有些兴奋。帕西瓦尔没有给这个大男孩儿开口向纽特表露自己对他的崇拜之情的机会就直奔主题。  
记录开始。  
“我那个时候还在睡觉，昨天看斯卡曼德先生的小说看到很晚，睡到8点多才醒，匆忙洗漱了一下就下楼吃饭了。”  
“要我说啊，麦德海特和爱丽丝或许就是凶手！你们想啊，这里是他们的主场，他们对这里熟悉得不能再熟悉了，把咱们玩弄在股掌中简直易如反掌。”  
“伯爵的概率也很大，说是伯爵爵位，但谁知道呢？没准这里都是他花钱租的呢？没准现在他正躲在暗处盯着咱们的一举一动。”  
“昨晚我在做什么？就是在看斯卡曼德先生的小说别的什么都没做。”  
“没有要再问的了吗？真的没有了吗？”  
“好的，我去叫下一个。”  
克雷登斯有些失落地起身去叫最后一个人。  
排在最后的是普蕾尔夫人，她是抱着自己拆解了好几遍，翻了毛边的毛线团走进来的。  
“请不要在意，现在我手里必须织点什么心才能静下来。”她如此解释道。  
“我住在红桃5这个门牌号的房间，5是我的幸运数字，本来能被安排进来是一件很高兴的事，谁能想到……唉。”  
“昨晚有没有听到什么声响？”普蕾尔夫人紧张地握紧手中的棒针，“这与案件有什么联系吗？”  
“是的，我听见了下楼的声音，还有说话的声音。”  
“不，这我就没听清了，声音太小完全分不出是男是女，我想着可能是麦德海特或者爱丽丝他们两个的谁在巡夜也就没太上心。”  
“今天早上啊，你们也知道我这个岁数已经不需要睡那么多觉了，天还没亮就起了，洗洗涮涮完便继续织我的小毛衣，我的女儿马上就要预产期了，我要赶紧多织一些，加上昨天织完的毛线袜，我已经快织完一套了。”说到这里，普蕾尔夫人露出难得的笑容，她的眼睛散发着慈爱的光芒，“我织了很久，都忘记时间了，直到戴文先生敲我的房门邀我一起去吃早餐才注意到已经快8点半了。”  
普蕾尔夫人已没有更多的证词可说，她便听从三人的安排去外面等候。  
“外面的都结束了，该咱们了，我先吧。”一直站在一旁的帕西瓦尔坐到了纽特对面的那个座位，“如麦德海特所说的那样，我的房间号是方片4，6点至7点这段时间我在房间内进行晨练，俯卧撑、仰卧起坐、原地跳什么的，虽然住在房间号为草花A的雅各布斜上方，但我没有听到任何动静。可能是我自己发出来的声音把他那里的动静盖过去了。  
“我为什么要问普蕾尔夫人那个问题？因为昨晚我听到有人上下楼梯的声音，之前我还问过麦德海特他们巡不巡夜，回答是否定的，那就说明昨晚有人在四处游荡。”  
“为什么那么远都能听到？本来我是应该听不到的，但那个时候我听到什么掉在楼梯上往下滚的声音，我觉轻，一下就醒了，等我出去查看的时候人已经上楼了。”  
“没找到掉的东西，应该是当时就捡走了。”  
“你这么一说的确也不无可能，当时我就应该追过去看看到底是哪层的人，如果真的是潜伏在附近伺机而动的凶手呢？毕竟到现在的证词里没人承认自己半夜出来过。”  
接下来换成戴文坐在那个位置上。  
“既然帕西瓦尔说了昨天晚上出的这件事，那我也正面回答一下，我一整晚都在我的房间。”  
“我住在草花6，与普蕾尔夫人在一层。今天早上我差15分钟7点醒的，洗漱完毕后做了将近一个小时的冥想，这是我多年养成的习惯。”  
“为什么邀请普蕾尔夫人一起去吃早餐，其实也是突发奇想，毕竟这一层就只有我跟她，我就想着不妨交个朋友，便去看看她走没走，没有的话正好是个伴一起去。”  
戴文的证词异常简短，却也的确是没有再需要补充的。  
“最后就该我了。”纽特站起来做到对面的位子上，由帕西瓦尔给他做记录。  
“我住在红桃Q，正如麦德海特所说我今早在案发现场附近走动，但我以自己的名誉担保，我真的什么都没感受到。”  
“案发的时候我在哪？床上，我不到7点才醒。”  
“我看的闹钟，是向麦德海特要的，以防自己睡过头。”  
“大概是7点半左右开始在古堡里散步，捎带着欣赏壁画，我也没注意到是怎么走过去的，等注意到的时候我已经在那里了。”  
“关于昨天晚上，我看书看到凌晨，但并有听到什么动静，我觉得帕西瓦尔你听到发出动静的这个人或许没有来过西栋，他不是住在南栋的客人就是藏在南栋的凶手。”  
到此为止，所有人的不在场证明正式记录完毕。  
纽特看着自己写在纸上的字，敲击着桌面。  
这样的证词几乎可以说谁都没有嫌疑，也可以说谁的嫌疑都不小，即便是自知自己是清白的纽特也是如此。按照戴文对死亡时间的推定为6点至7点之间，这期间所有人都在房间里没有出来过，但没有第三人证便无法辨别真伪，戈德斯坦恩姐妹作为亲属，她们之间的证词更不能算在内。  
三人愁眉苦脸地盯了很久的证词也没看出个所以然来，转而翻页去看房间的分配。  
人员房间安排得相当分散，只有普蕾尔夫人和戴文住在同一层，麦德海特与爱丽丝也承认他们是按照伯爵事先安排好的将人们领进去的，为的是这次参与的人员绝不会轻易碰头，目的是什么也没有说，只是留了一句为了给客人带来惊喜。  
“分散得这么开，即便听到什么，也来不及支援，这简直就是绝佳的作案机会啊。”戴文紧锁着眉头说道。  
纽特与帕西瓦尔也同意他的说法。要说这不是伯爵故意的他们真的不信。  
“他这么做到底是为什么？”纽特陷入沉思。  
“会不会伯爵就是凶手呢？”戴文提出自己的想法。  
“放弃名利成为阶下囚？”  
“小说里不经常有这样的桥段吗？当一个人有钱又有闲的时候总会冒出一些不一样的东西，没准这一次的活动是他准备的狩猎场呢？我们是猎物，他是猎人。而且帕西瓦尔不也说他半夜听到了声响吗？咱们录的这些口供里没有一个人提到这件事，要不是他们有人撒了谎，要不然就是伯爵。”  
“你说的有道理，那麦德海特和爱丽丝的证词就需要重新斟酌，他们作为这里的老员工肯定是协从者。”  
“也有可能他们不知道，也一起列入了名单里呢？”  
“虽然不想打击你们，但这个设想不觉得有点牵强吗？”帕西瓦尔站在一旁有点听不下去了。  
“发散一下思维对现在的情况也有好处。”  
“我同意戴文先生的话，没准能握住什么闪光点呢。”  
帕西瓦尔不置可否的叹了口气：“既然这样，你们怎么就不想想就是混进来的杀人凶手呢？一个养尊处优的伯爵还好对付，即使麦德海特和爱丽丝是胁从者，就凭他们的身板也够不成威胁，咱们应该好好提防一个丧心病狂的杀人犯。”  
“我不认为麦德海特和爱丽丝好对付。”纽特反对了帕西瓦尔的这一观点，“麦德海特奔跑的速度不亚于咱们这些正常人，而且他能很轻松的将爱丽丝抱起来，就凭这两点就说明很多问题了。”  
“你是想说他是杀人犯吗？”帕西瓦尔反问道。  
“我可没这么说，只是觉得以他的腿力和臂力成为伯爵的协从者也不无可能。”  
“与其在这里乱猜，不如把接下来的事办了吧，希望能比现在更进一步，能有所发现。”  
最后还是帕西瓦尔止住了这场无责任的胡乱猜想，接下来还有很多事要做，他不想再浪费时间。


	5. Chapter 5

证词的询问与记录总算告一段落，人们这才发现时钟的指针不知不觉地指向了下午2点10分，昏暗的天空让人无法准确的判断时间，更别提他们的注意力全被凶杀案吸引走，甚至谁都没有注意到时钟在何时报过时。  
众人刚从最开始的冲击与惊恐的情绪中缓过神来，空空如也的胃囊便开始向他们发起抗议，大脑如实的接收到了这个信号，饥饿如洪水般涌来。这让爱丽丝和麦德海特高兴坏了，虽然发生了恐怖的命案，但保证客人的饮食可是他们的工作之一，他们终于用了用武之地。  
但帕西瓦尔给他们浇了盆冷水——不要太复杂，一切从简。负责掌勺的爱丽丝耷拉着脑袋同意了，她本来是想大显身手，用美食来安抚众人的心，但现在的情况还是少油的清淡食物更加适合。  
吃饭的地方还是在那个小厅，狭小的环境在这种情况下让众人倍感安全。饥饿使得餐桌礼仪成为空谈，除了少数的几个人还能慢条斯理地咀嚼着口中的食物，其余的人早就囫囵的把食物咽下肚。  
等众人在沉重的气氛中吃完这顿饭，填满肚子的食物成为睡意的催化剂，紧绷了一上午的神经逐渐舒缓，有几个人开始点起头，打起瞌睡。而就在这个时候，纽特再次发话了，他站起身，拍了拍手，吸引大家的注意。  
“趁大家还有点精神，我们开始检查行李吧，这次从麦德海特和爱丽丝住的‘JOKER’开始，再由南栋到西栋，如何？”  
这一次，他的提议没有人反对，一群人浩浩荡荡的离开小厅开始进行行李的检查。  
经过麦德海特的介绍，人们这才知道除了编号为“K”的四个房间所在的楼层最为豪华，与其他房间大为不同外，其他的客房的布局几乎是一样的，而南栋与西栋的布局则是完全对称的。  
谈话间，他们便走到了标有“JOKER”房牌的麦德海特与爱丽丝的房间。房间内部非常的简单，没有多余的装饰，衣服也是一水的佣人服，据他们的说法是他们根本不用离开这座古堡，本家会向这里运饮水和食物，而这座古堡里也有相应的娱乐设施，健身房什么的，连WI-FI也与时俱进的安上了，就更没有离开这里的必要。他们仔细翻找了一遍，没有发现任何情况，只有原本应该挂着“草花A”房间钥匙的位置空荡荡的在那里嘲笑着他们。  
按照顺序，本应该是雅各布的房间，但人们都刻意避开了那个楼层，直接去了帕西瓦尔的房间——方片4。当人们打开房门的时候不由自主地打了个哆嗦，这个房间冷清得即使壁炉里的火烧得很旺也冒着一股冷意，几乎看不出有人已经在这里住了两晚一天。门口的衣架上只挂着一件黑色的大衣，再无其他；床铺得整整齐齐，甚至比爱丽丝铺得还好；黑色的行李箱严丝合缝地摆在床尾，替换的衣物叠得四四方方，码放在这之上；唯一的消遣就是枕边的《哈姆雷特》。  
这个房间给人一种无法形容的窒息感，没人愿意在这里多呆一秒，他们用最快的速度把这个房间翻了个遍——在打开行李箱的时候发现他连行李都少得可怜，确定没有任何线索后迅速地离开了。  
再往上一层便是普蕾尔夫人与戴文的房间——红桃5与草花6所在的楼层。他们决定先从离得最近的普蕾尔夫人的房间开始。  
“有点乱，还请不要介意。”普蕾尔夫人在开门之前特地说了一句。  
众人善意地笑了笑，表示没什么，在见过了帕西瓦尔的房间后，他们觉得什么都吓不到他们了，但他们还是被里面的布置惊呆了。  
这个房间被普蕾尔夫人临时布置了一番，桌上铺着她自己做的拼布桌布，奇妙的颜色搭配与几何图案让人过目难忘，上面摆放着的竹篮里还有两三个颜色鲜艳的毛线团；椅子上的座垫明显是她自己用钩针钩出来的，繁复的图案让人看得眼花缭乱；枕套换成了她自己的，被单也是如此，就差床单没被她替换了；再看看床头柜，上面摆着她与家人的合影和女儿的单人照。  
“这里也叫乱吗？您真应该看看我的房间。天啊，这个桌布太棒了！”奎妮发出由衷地赞叹，“还有这个座垫！天啊，普蕾尔夫人您真的是心灵手巧！”  
“谢谢。”普雷尔夫人的脸上露出了笑容，一直紧绷的脸终于舒缓了些。  
“这个房间给人一种非常温馨的感觉。”蒂娜感叹了一句。  
“让你们见笑了。我很容易紧张，只有用自己熟悉的物件才能安心。”  
众人赞叹了一番，才开始检查普蕾尔夫人的行李，她带来的行李箱虽大但除了换洗的衣物便没什么东西了，想必都被她摆在了外面。整个房间里里外外都翻了一遍，没有发现什么可疑的物品，他们便向戴文的房间进发。  
门刚一打开，女士们就发出惊恐的叫声，刚刚舒缓的心情全被打飞——一个头骨摆在了桌子的正中央。戴文倒是很是无所谓的走上前拿起头骨。  
“这是个人收藏，我好不容易才得到的。你们可以看这个头盖骨的弧度多么完美，再看看这个牙齿，多么整齐。”  
他滔滔不绝地讲着这个头骨的美，除了纽特与帕西瓦尔以外，没人敢上前，全都缩在门外。  
“抱歉打断一下，我们还是开始检查行李吧。”最终还是帕西瓦尔打断了他的话。  
“抱歉，抱歉！职业病。”戴文略带歉意地说道。  
为了消除人们刚刚对他的误解与恐惧，他积极的配合搜查，看他的架势像是连地毯都要掀起来让他们看。让他们松口气的是，在这里也什么都没有查到。  
一行人来到第四层，奎妮和蒂娜的房间——黑桃K所在的楼层，他们终于能对这里一探究竟。  
他们的确被震住了，不止是被房间的豪华度，也被房间的混乱度震惊了。桌子上像是摆摊一般，绘画的工具摆了一桌都不够，地上还零零散散的掉了好几支笔，纽特看到了那条被溅到颜料的地毯，那幅奋战了一晚刚刚有了雏形的画作还架在画架上等待奎妮继续下笔。  
奎妮不好意思的笑了笑，吐了吐舌：“昨天有了些灵感，回过神就这样了。”  
没人嘲笑她，尤其是纽特，他有时也一样，灵感一上来就不管不顾。  
众人可以说是一边收拾房间一边进行搜查，等打扫得差不多了，他们也查完了，在此期间戈德斯坦恩姐妹一直非常不好意思的连连道歉，奎妮更是再三保证绝对没有下次。而这个房间也是一无所获。  
连搜了四个房间，许多人已感到有些疲惫，普蕾尔夫人是最先提出的，立刻得到大多数人的附和，一个个怨声载道的表示已经很累了想要休息，甚至有几个说出来的同时就已经席地而坐了。这个时候少数服从多数的原则便体现出来，还有体力的也只好跟着一起休息，众人零零散散的坐在通往西栋的楼梯上开始恢复体力。  
“我觉得凶手根本不在咱们之中。”已经有些精疲力尽的奎妮坐在楼梯上，蔫头耷脑的说道，“到现在都什么都没有找出来，我并不认为剩下的三个房间会有什么发现，你们想想，这里有这么多的房间，谁知道凶手会躲在哪里，会把凶器藏在哪里啊。”  
她的话如同一盆冷水浇到众人头上，很多人露出慌乱的表情，他们忘记这一点了。  
“这一点我觉得大家还是不要太过担心，拥有钥匙的只有我们，丢失的只有‘草花A’这个房间的钥匙，其他的都完好的挂在上面，这次我有好好锁上才跟着一起出来的。”麦德海特适时地出来解释道，人们的心总算落了回去。  
“不会被撬锁吗？”站在楼梯下方的克雷登斯问道，他的话又把众人紧张的情绪带动起来。  
“我们的锁看着古旧，但都是统一更换的最新型的，想要撬开并不是那么简单。”这次换爱丽丝解释了。  
人们这才彻底放心。  
等众人都休息够了，时钟刚刚敲完第五下，天空愈发的暗了，他们急急忙忙地起身继续接下来的搜查，谁都不想在晚上行走在这座古堡里。  
他们终于来到红桃Q——纽特的房间。  
没有想象中手稿四散的场面，这大概是搜查到现在最普通，也最让人感到安心的房间。纽特把自己所有的衣服都挂在了衣架上，层层叠叠的显得有些乱；没有上锁，微微敞开口的手提箱放在椅子上，上面扔了一件前一天刚穿过的套头衫；杂乱的被褥裹成一团堆在床尾，前一晚看的小说摆在床头，旁边还有一个借来的闹钟。  
“男生的房间。”不知是谁小声嘀咕了一句，带着丝笑意。  
“我还以为会有铺天盖地的手稿。”奎妮的语气里明显带着点失望的小情绪。  
“太没礼貌了，不是谁都像你一样的。”蒂娜用食指戳了戳她的脑袋。  
这个房间里也没有什么特殊的地方，只有在打开手提箱的时候引起了点小骚动。当时克雷登斯兴致勃勃的打开来想看看有没有什么手稿，不出他意料的里面满满的都是，换洗的衣物全被挤到一个小角落，出于尊重他很努力的克制自己没有去翻看那些手稿，他又伸手往里面翻了翻，翻到底部的时候摸到了一把拆信刀，当他把这把小刀拿出来的时候让人惊恐了一下，但太过细小，不可能是凶器，立刻被排除掉了。  
接下来便是方片9——克雷登斯的房间。  
他的房间几乎被书覆盖了，桌子上、椅子上摆了好几摞悬疑类小说，床头更是摆放着纽特刚给他签过名的那几本。  
“这些书都是你带来的？”奎妮吃惊地问道。  
“不不不，只有这些，“克雷登斯指了一些书，“是我带来的，其他的都是我向麦德海特借的。”  
“你看得完吗？”  
“这些是我已经看完了的。”他指着桌子上的一摞说道，“这些是我每次出去都会随身携带的。”  
克雷登斯对悬疑类书籍的热爱让人为之震惊，除此之外，他的房间也没有什么异常。  
终于到最后一个房间，黑桃7——皮奎里的房间。跟帕西瓦尔的房间比起来不遑多让，没有一丝多余的行李。只有稍微凌乱的床铺和摊在地上的瑜伽垫，还有摆放在梳妆台上的化妆品给这个房间增添了点人情味儿。同样的，她的房间也没有任何异常。  
所有的房间都被检查了一遍，花费了大量的时间与精力却没有发现任何线索，众人面面相觑的聚集在小厅，一个个愁眉苦脸，唉声叹气。  
“我有个提议。”克雷登斯举起手让大家都注意到他，“要不要搜一下身？”  
他的这个提议让女士们很不舒服，但又无可奈何。最后决定由帕西瓦尔负责男士这边的搜查，皮奎里负责女士这边的搜查。  
男士们去了里面刚刚记录证词的小书房，他们几个互相的摸索了一遍，都没有发现什么。  
“把衣服脱了吧，留下贴身的，冬天穿这么厚难说会藏在哪里。”戴文如此提议道。  
他的这个建议立刻通过，但大家迟迟都没动手脱衣服，虽说都是男的，终归还是有些不好意思，一时间僵持不下。最后，帕西瓦尔叹了口气，利索地脱下衣服，露出精悍的胸膛，戴文紧随其后，有两个人先后起了头，大家也就没什么顾忌了。小书房不像小厅那样把火烧得旺旺的，他们现在只穿着单薄的贴身衣物，冻得不断地搓着身体提高体温。  
纽特更是如此，他不怎么运动，又长期坐着打字，体格甚至没有克雷登斯精壮，他悄悄地捏了捏肚子上的肉，决定如果这次能从这里逃脱，回去一定要好好锻炼身体。  
还好搜查的时间不长，衣服很快又回到了他们的身上继续发挥应有的功效。  
看到男人们从小书房鱼贯而出，皮奎里作为女士这边的负责人主动开口问道：“你们这边有什么发现吗？”  
帕西瓦尔摇了摇头：“你们那里呢？”  
得到的也是否定的回答。  
搜查到这一步还是没有任何结果，失望的情绪涌现在每一人的脸上。  
“往好处想，至少咱们之中没人是杀人凶手。”戴文说了这么一句。  
响应者寥寥，这句话的另一个意思不就是这座古堡里混入了一个杀人魔吗，这么一想更没人笑得出来。  
“就真的没有任何异常吗？证词里就没有什么不对劲的地方？”不知道是谁小声嘟囔了一句。  
“说来惭愧，我当时就在那附近，并没有发现什么异常。”纽特不假思索地将当时的状况说了出来。  
“等一下，你说你当时在那？”  
纽特的话让除了知道这件事的帕西瓦尔和戴文外的其他人的目光都集中在他身上，他一下就慌了，紧张得冷汗直冒。  
“是、是的。”他咽了口唾液，“这件事我已经跟帕西瓦尔和戴文都解释过了，我有早上散步的习惯，我看今天早上外面下着雪就选择在室内走走，就走到那附近了。”  
“你有没有看到什么可疑的人？”  
“没有，只在迷失方向的时候遇到了麦德海特。”  
“是的，当时我看到斯卡曼德先生一个人在那里转悠，感觉他可能是迷路了就叫住了他。”麦德海特站出来替他作证，“我也没有看到可疑的人，这是我的失职。”  
皮奎里大声的哼了一声，透着一股子的讽刺。众人的目光从纽特身上移开，又集中到了她的身上。  
“什么嘛，闹了半天原来是你自导自演的，你作为一个写侦探小说的，对那些作案手法肯定驾轻就熟，杀一两个人对你来讲不是什么难事吧。”她的话里尽是嘲讽。  
“空口无凭！证据呢！”纽特还没来得及说话，反倒是克雷登斯大声的质问道。  
“那你说他往哪里走不好偏偏正好在那边！”  
这次换帕西瓦尔听不下去了，他走到克雷登斯与皮奎里之间，拦下想要武力解决问题的克雷登斯，转过身面对皮奎里。  
“皮奎里，现在这个时候不要随便冤枉人，如果纽特在那个时候已经杀了人，以雅各布的出血量，他的身上不可能一点血都没沾上，而且死亡时间对不上，这个问题我们在记录口供的时候已经确认过了，不需要你在这里煽风点火，如果你再针对谁，我就要怀疑你的目的了，记住我的话。”帕西瓦尔对皮奎里警告道，然后又指向还想说什么的克雷登斯，“你，坐下，冷静一下。”  
克雷登斯满是不忿的闭上嘴，走到角落里嘟嘟囔囔。  
激励的争吵过后是一阵可怕的沉默，只能听到壁炉里传来的噼啪声和室外的风声。没多一会儿，缩在角落里的克雷登斯开口打破了这份沉默。  
“咱们为什么不换个思路想，如果凶手得知雅各布被选中来到这里的话，那应该也有办法查到还有谁被选中，那他就可以威逼利诱对方让自己顶替。”克雷登斯越说越觉得自己的想法很有道理，声音也逐渐变大，“虽然质疑麦德海特你们的工作不太好，但你们只是核对了邀请函，并没有核对我们是否就是本人，所以即使有人顶替，你们也不知道吧。”  
“不可能。”麦德海特和爱丽丝同时否定了克雷登斯的推想。  
“我们在抽选完以后都确认过你们所有人的身份，核对邀请函不过就是个形式。”麦德海特说道。  
“所以根本不会存在被顶替的可能，你们所有人都是本人前来的。”爱丽丝接着说道。  
克雷登斯的假设被无情地否定了，他尴尬的站在原地不知所措。  
“你、你们也不能这么有把握吧？如果使用人皮面具或特效化妆呢？”  
“你真的是侦探小说看多了，小说跟现实是不一样的，这个人虽是杀人凶手，但也不过是个普通人，你说的这两个技术对一个普通人来讲都有些不太现实，更何况还要与别人一起生活多日，难免不会露出马脚，风险太大。”这次换帕西瓦尔否决了这个推论，克雷登斯听后如霜打的茄子，蔫蔫的缩在角落里不吭一声。  
而站在一旁听他们辩论的纽特稍稍尴尬，毕竟在他初期的时候的确写过类似的犯罪手法，他为了增添效果，写得稍微夸张了一些，现在被人用这种方式指出难免有些难堪。  
希望帕西瓦尔没有看过我早期写的那些小说。纽特在心中祈祷。

经过了一天的奔波，所有人都精疲力尽。纽特更是如此，这不像小说中写的那样简单的就能确认凶手，不断论证再推倒的过程让他心力交瘁，一想到第二天还要在这座硕大的古堡里去寻找一个躲藏起来的杀人犯，这更让他一阵胃疼。  
此时已至午夜，第十二下钟声刚刚响完，剩下的余音全被室外的风声遮盖，昏暗的走廊里只有纽特和帕西瓦尔二人还在有一搭无一搭的说着案件的推论，其余人早就因为担惊受怕了一天而精疲力尽，各自在小厅里找了片地方，早早的睡了。  
推论到最后变成闲聊，纽特突然说了一句让帕西瓦尔一头雾水的话：“昨天你说的话。”  
“嗯？”  
“一语成的了。”  
“啊。”帕西瓦尔轻叹一声，“你说的是引自《东方快车谋杀案》的那句话吧，真的是太讽刺了。”说完，他重重地吸了口烟，吐出一个个的烟圈，大圈套小圈的撞在窗户上支离破碎，他拍了拍纽特的肩膀，“早点休息，不要太勉强，你已经做得很好了。”  
“谢谢。”纽特勉强的咧了咧嘴，继续看着窗外被狂风刮得快断了的枝桠，就在对方即将要打开小厅的门时，他出声叫住了对方：“帕……西瓦尔。”  
帕西瓦尔站住了脚步，回头看向纽特，门口昏暗的灯光正好打在他的脸上，让他不苟言笑的脸显得柔和了许多。  
“还有什么事吗？”他问。  
熟悉的感觉再一次用上纽特的心头，这让他一阵恍惚，他愣了一会儿，等回过神来时看到对方还在礼貌的等他说话，这让他一阵尴尬。  
“呃。”他搓了搓手，又摸了摸鼻梁，显得有些局促，“其实，我一开始就是觉得你给我一种很亲切的感觉。”纽特用了一种非常委婉的表达方式说出自己对帕西瓦尔的看法，“但经过这么久的接触，我越来越觉得好像在哪里见过你，你时不时的给我一种莫名的熟悉感。”  
“你当然见过我，不过那时你还小不记得很正常。”  
帕西瓦尔坦诚的回答让纽特吃了一惊，这个回答出乎他的意料，他张着嘴愣在那里，开始回想眼前的人他什么时候见过。  
“我曾经是你的邻居，那个时候咱们都不大，你当时被你哥哥形容成一个小尾巴总跟在他身后，我搬来以后就变成跟在我和他身后。”  
“啊！你是当时的！”  
纽特终于从记忆里想起了对方，在他记忆的一角的确有一个面目模糊的小男孩，突然搬来又很快搬走，即使这样那也是他小时候最憧憬的对象，小时候一直喜欢跟在哥哥忒修斯身后的他，在那个男孩儿搬来后像叛变了一样的喜欢跟在他身后，即使什么都不做，什么都不说都行，只要能在他身边。  
重逢的欣喜让他走过去想要给对方一个拥抱，但一走近他退缩了，反倒是帕西瓦尔给了他一个拥抱。  
“真没想到会在这里遇见你。”纽特此时面色微红，语气中带着明显的喜悦。  
“我也没想到，在门口看到你的时候也只是觉得眼熟，听到你的名字时立刻就确认是你了。”帕西瓦尔的表情看不出明显的变化，但他的语气与纽特是一样的。  
“那你为什么不说呢？”  
“我都不能确认当时的小不点是不是还记得我，我看你一直有些紧张就更不敢去问了，如果被当成可疑人士就真的得不偿失了，尤其是现下。”  
“嗯，我可能真的会把你当成重点怀疑对象。不过我之前的确怀疑过你是库尔玛拉伯爵。”  
“为什么？”帕西瓦尔挑了挑他浓厚的眉。  
“因为麦德海特说一些的关于伯爵的喜好跟你说的一些喜好很像。”  
“你这么一说……”帕西瓦尔扶着下巴陷入沉思，“的确如此，我就说感觉哪里不太对劲，这里的很多事都像是投我所好一样。”  
“可能是为了伯爵出其不意的登场吧，让众人怀疑其中一人是伯爵，但其实不是。”  
“也可以这么怀疑杀人犯，伯爵是现在唯一一个没有出现的人物，你可以如此怀疑我，别人也会，不管如何我可能会是这里最大的嫌疑人。”  
“现在最应该搞清的是伯爵真的不在这里吗？或者说他真的存在吗？”  
“我倾向于他在这里，正躲在哪里看着这一切。”  
“我也是这么想的，如果是这样……”说到这里纽特的冷汗已经冒出，“如果是这样的话，或许这里的人不死绝他是不会罢手的。现在还有一个问题，爱丽丝和麦德海特在这里扮演的是怎样的角色呢？胁从者还是什么都不知道的人？”  
这个问题纽特与帕西瓦尔思考了半天都没个结论，他们只能静观其变。  
“说起来，你给人的感觉很像是一名警察。”纽特突然改变了话题。  
“曾经是。”  
“曾经？”  
“人生并不会总是一帆风顺的。”  
帕西瓦尔苦笑着，他的表情告诉纽特这是一段不想被过问的往事。  
“抱歉。”纽特对自己的鲁莽很过意不去。  
帕西瓦尔摇了摇头表示没什么，他们之间再无话语，只能听见窗外呼啸的风声。


	6. Chapter 6

月亮高高地悬挂在夜空，透过层层云朵，向大地投射着柔和的光。窗外的风不知何时停了，但如鹅毛般的雪还在继续下着，一片挨着一片，密集地从天而降，完全没有停歇的打算，白色的雪花反射着月光，将这个夜晚照射的更加明亮。  
奎妮裹着毯子翻来覆去好久，才迷迷糊糊地闭上眼睡了过去，但没多久她就被身边悉悉索索的声音惊醒。  
“谁？”恐惧使她的声音变了调。  
“嘘，是我。”  
耳边传来蒂娜的声音，她悬在半空的心一下落回原有的地方。  
“你要去哪？”奎妮轻声细语地问道。  
“洗手间，很快就回来。”  
“我跟你一起吧。”  
“不用不用，一会就回来了，我从角落里找到一包高尔夫球杆，拿着防身正合适。踏踏实实睡你的。”  
“注意安全啊，有事就喊。”  
“好好好，睡吧。”  
临走时蒂娜亲了亲奎妮的额头，奎妮目送着她姐姐离开小厅，她的眼一瞬不瞬地盯着小厅的门，本想就这样等姐姐回来再睡，可她就像中了沉睡魔咒，睡意不断向她涌来，她在心中不断念叨着“不能闭眼，不能闭眼”，但反而起了反效果，她更想睡了，两个眼皮不断打架，在最后一次相撞时，奎妮的眼没有再睁开，睡魔战胜了她的意识，把她击垮。  
也不知道又过了多久，奎妮没有等到蒂娜回到她的身边，只等来了她的尖叫贯彻整个古堡，她是最先被惊醒的，随后小厅的灯瞬间点亮。  
“蒂妮！”奎妮从地上一跃而起，大喊着她姐姐的名字，顾不得许多飞奔而出。  
其余的人也穿着睡得皱皱巴巴的衣服跟着奎妮，往声音传出的方向跑去。  
他们并没有在预想的地点发现蒂娜的踪迹，只看到奎妮的衣摆从拐角处转瞬即逝，他们迅速跟了过去，又向前拐了几道弯，超出原本预想的范围，才看到蒂娜摊坐在地上，原本用来防身的高尔夫球杆掉在身旁。人们的到来让她状了些胆子，她伸着颤抖的手，指向前方的走廊，前言不搭后语的大喊着：“我看到了，我看到了！”  
人们奔过去围在受惊的蒂娜身边，想要减轻她的恐慌。先到一步的奎妮紧紧的抱着她，生怕她从自己的眼前消失。  
“蒂娜你冷静一点，你看到了什么，慢慢说。”纽特蹲下来，直视蒂娜的双眼，用最轻缓的声音询问道。  
“我看到了。”蒂娜咽了口唾液，上下牙床打着架，艰难地把那个名字说出来，“雅各布。”  
寂静降临在每个人的身边，众人艰难地往蒂娜指的方向看去，让他们松一口气的是，没有他们想象中站立在那里的雅各布的尸体，只有空无一物的走廊和被月光打进来的树枝的影子。  
“继尸体后，是幽灵吗？”皮奎里是最先嘲讽出来的，“这真的不是你们谁想出来的整人游戏吗？”  
“不是！”  
“你怎么能有这种想法！”  
戈德斯坦恩姐妹同时吼道。  
“皮奎里，你说的有点过分了，谁会拿死亡开玩笑。”戴文也被皮奎里的话激怒。  
“蒂娜，你怎么会在这里？”纽特继续问道。  
“我去洗手间，出来的时候听到有什么动静，在想会不会是凶手，走到这里就看到了雅各布。”  
蒂娜的身体打着摆，惊吓使她的体温逃离了她，她身体冰冷得冷得宛如在地窖。  
“以防万一，还是去检查一下吧。”  
帕西瓦尔的提议得到了绝大多数人的响应，只有皮奎里喋喋不休地说着什么风凉话，但没人搭理她。纽特和戴文去检查雅各布的尸体，他原封不动地躺在那里，除此之外没有任何发现，他们回来把这件事一说，皮奎里一脸“你们看我说什么来着”的表情，而其他人则把一切归结为蒂娜的错觉，紧绷了一天的神经导致她有些错乱了。  
接下来的时间没人再有睡意，他们聚在一起沉默地喝着浓茶。  
太阳刚露出点头的时候，风又开始挂了起来，比前一天更加猛烈的暴风雪降临于此，天空几乎要压下来，让人们喘不过来气，狂风吹得门窗吱呀作响，让人胆战心惊。  
很突然的，停电了，没有任何心理准备，胆小一点的直接蹲在地上大声尖叫，以为又出了什么新的状况，这样的氛围使得大家的情绪都非常紧张。好不容易将他们的情绪安抚好，纽特便跟着麦德海特一起去配电室查看情况。  
“斯卡曼德先生不害怕尸体呢。”麦德海特的声音小得像是在自言自语。  
“习惯了。”不知是否是被对方带动的，纽特的声音也压得很低。  
“悬疑类小说家可不都全是要见尸体的呀，斯卡曼德先生还真是独树一帜。”  
“我干过两三年的刑警，那段时间经常跟尸体打交道。”  
“这可真是新鲜了，刑警竟然会变成小说家。”麦德海特轻叹一声，“为什么不干了？”  
其实麦德海特早就发觉自己的话逾越了，但好奇心不断驱使他去深挖这些事，他对这个与他年纪相仿，深受伯爵喜爱的小说家非常感兴趣。  
“你看我像是干刑警的料吗？”纽特自嘲地说道。  
麦德海特没有接话，但其实已经心照不宣——不适合。虽然只是接触了短短的几日，纽特完全没有帕西瓦尔，甚至戴文那样沉着冷静的表现，他总是会往后退一步，不论是待人接物还是如何。要说他缺乏勇气，也不尽然，只能说是性格使然了。  
电力回复的时候，奎妮发现蒂娜失踪了，本来以为只是因为受到惊吓多到什么偏僻的角落里想要一个人静一静，可过了许久，都一直没有再出现在人们的视线中。  
奎妮慌了神，众人两三成群，展开了在古堡内的搜寻，经过一上午的寻找，他们再次在客厅内集合。  
“你们找到了吗？”奎妮急切地问道。  
纽特很想点头对奎妮说找到了，但他只能摇头，她转头看向戴文那里，希望能得到好消息。  
“你们那里呢？”  
“没有，没有任何发现。”戴文满是抱歉地看着她。  
这一次奎妮彻底无法抑制自己失望的神情，很快她崩溃了，大声地哭号了出来，她不停地说对不起，都是她的错，她不该带蒂娜来。  
众人呆立在那里不知该如何安慰，只有普蕾尔夫人走上前搂着她，不停的安抚着。  
过了一会儿，麦德海特察觉到了不对劲，他环顾四周没有找到熟悉的身影：“爱丽丝呢？”  
众人这才发现爱丽丝不在，又一个人失踪了，众人没有了之前的冷静，他们疯了一样的到处寻找，课还是一无所获。  
“发现她了吗？”这次还麦德海特迫切地向所有人问道。  
“没有，都找遍了。”纽特看向刮着暴雪的窗外，“她不会出去了吧？”  
“她这样的体型，在这样的室外很快就会被雪埋了的！”戴文看着窗外的暴风雪留下一丝冷汗。  
“去外面找吧，不能再出事了！”  
“我姐姐怎么办？”  
奎妮有些歇斯底里地问道，这个时候她失去了以往甜美的外表，因为蒂娜的失踪变得面目可憎。  
“或许爱丽丝看见你姐姐才出去的，没准她们在一起。”  
纽特没有露出任何不耐，努力的安慰道，他明白在这个时候没人能保持理智，奎妮很快反应过来自己说错了话，她向麦德海特道了歉：“对不起。”  
麦德海特摇了摇头表示没事，他能理解奎妮刚才的失态，换作他或许也会这样。  
“我、纽特还有戴文一起去外面找，其余人在这里等我们回来，克雷登斯你和麦德海特留在这里保护好她们！”帕西瓦尔整装待发，对屋子里的人们做临行前的安排。  
克雷登斯很郑重地点点头，表示接受这样的安排，但麦德海特提出了反对。  
“不！我要一起去，看不到爱丽丝我不放心！”  
在他的强烈要求下，他们只好答应，最后换成纽特和克雷登斯留下来保护女士们。  
狂风在呼啸，后花园内的植被被吹得东倒西歪没有了往日的美观，风夹带着雪刮在脸上，好似刀子那样割得生疼。一日多没有清理的积雪已超过半米，再加上这样的天气，让他们更加难以前行。  
“爱丽丝！蒂娜！”  
吼出来的声音从嘴中冒出的瞬间就被风吹跑，消失在不知名的地方。  
“爱丽丝！”  
“蒂娜！”  
他们没有放弃，一遍一遍的喊着二人的名字。他们走了很久，狂风毫不留情的在不断卷走他们的体温，他们的感官开始变得迟缓，身体开始发僵，牙床止不住的打着架。  
“得找个温暖的地方缓一缓！不然会出现失温症的！”  
戴文在呼啸的风中大吼，狂风让他的声音有些失真，只有离他最近的帕西瓦尔听到了他的喊声，同时也注意到离他不远的麦德海特的状况不太对劲，他紧走了几步一把将对方从雪堆里抱起。此时的麦德海特精神已有些恍惚，如何叫喊都没有任何反应，再不去温暖的地方怕是命都要丢了，可现在折返回大屋也来不及了。  
“那里！”戴文走过来指着不远处的一团朦胧的光团，“那里应该是暖房！”  
“走！”  
此刻，前方的橘色暖光是他们唯一的希望，帕西瓦尔紧紧地抱着麦德海特，不断的在他耳边说着“不要睡，千万不要睡”这一类的话，与戴文顶着风雪艰难地走到了玻璃暖房那里。还好门没有锁，他们一头撞了进去。玻璃暖房的整体构造非常结实，除了窗户被刮得震天响以外，里面与外面的温度俨然就是两个不同的世界。  
帕西瓦尔与戴文一起费力地将门关上，这才将风雪阻隔在外，他们靠在门上粗喘着气，温暖的室温让他们有一种活过来的感觉。  
“简直就像是从地狱走了一遭。”短短的一句话让戴文断了三次才说完。  
“谁说不是呢。”帕西瓦尔也好不到哪去，但麦德海特的状况更让他担心。他颤颤巍巍地走到对方身边，伸手拍了拍他的脸，其冰冷的温度让帕西瓦尔一惊，他又拍了几下，还不断的呼唤对方的名字，但麦德海特已经陷入昏迷，无法回应。  
戴文见此立刻冲过来，不由分说地解开麦德海特的衣服，开始摩擦他的身体，以提高体温，帕西瓦尔也有样学样的效仿对方的动作。这个动作不知重复了多久，他们二人的胳膊早就酸痛得不行，手心也搓得麻木，却一刻也不敢停下来。  
终于麦德海特恢复了意识，他哼了一声，眼睛睁开了一条缝，用微弱的声音问道：“我这是在哪？我死了吗？”  
“哦，我的上帝！”麦德海特的苏醒让戴文激动得在胸前划了个十字。  
帕西瓦尔则放松下来瘫坐在一旁：“你没死，咱们都没死。”  
等一放松下来，帕西瓦尔闻到了有一股怪异的味道掺杂在暖房温暖潮湿的空气中，他站起身往里面走去，他看到了最糟糕，却又美到妖异的景象——  
爱丽丝倒在奥希莉娅玫瑰铺就的花圈中，匕首正插在她的心口，暗红色的血以她为中心向外蔓延开来，奥希莉娅独特的美与名为血的染料相互结合，本应是白色的外表被染成了与内在一样的红色，如若不是那红色的染料名为血，奥希莉娅便要化为最普通的存在，而现在她正散发着从没有过的色彩四散在爱丽丝的身边。  
察觉到不对劲的麦德海特拖着还有些虚弱的身体走过去，等帕西瓦尔注意到的时候已经来不及了，他看到了爱丽丝的惨状。  
“爱丽丝！不！”麦德海特冲过去想要抱紧爱丽丝早已冰冷的躯体，还是帕西瓦尔眼疾手快地把他拦了下来。  
“放开我，放开我！”  
麦德海特拼命挣扎，帕西瓦尔都没想到这小小的身躯竟会爆发出这么大的力量。  
“麦德海特你冷静一点！”  
麦德海特挣扎了半天才没了动静，他任由帕西瓦尔抱着他，两脚悬空。他开始嚎哭，连屋外的暴风都盖不住他的哭嚎。  
等他哭累了，戴文才开口：“你们应该过来看看这个。”  
蒂娜浑身是血的被架在一棵矮树的枝杈上，头被特意固定住，好让她睁着不甘的眼瞪视着前方，瞪视着寻找过来的人们，好似在责备他们为何这么晚才找到她，也像是凶手在嘲讽找寻过来的人们——“你们来的太晚了”，而她的心脏被粗暴地掏了出来插在树枝上。  
这个画面太过冲击，连帕西瓦尔的胃里都开始有些翻滚，麦德海特直接蹲到一旁吐了起来。  
“你能推断一下吗？”帕西瓦尔走到戴文身边，询问道。  
“在你阻拦麦德海特的时候，我看了一下，没有搏斗，没有挣扎，致命伤不用说，心脏上的这一刀直接要了她的命，我观察了一下，爱丽丝也是这个情况，但只有她的心脏被扯出来了，徒手，说明凶手的力气非常大，不管怎样都……太残忍了。”  
“太残忍了。”帕西瓦尔重复了一遍戴文的话，“能判断出时间吗？”  
“这里温度这么高，时间肯定判断不准，只能从他们失踪的那一刻算起。”  
“你说的有道理。我先回去找被单把他们两个裹起来带回去吧，这里温度太高，尸体腐烂速度会加快的。”帕西瓦尔提议道。  
“的确如此，麻烦了，以及注意安全。”  
帕西瓦尔再次冲进暴风雪中，他艰难的回到人们聚集的门厅内，外套上夹带着屋外寒冷的温度，他的身上还有着属于外面的冰冷气息。还没站稳脚步，他急急的喊道：“快，快去找被单。”  
纽特与普蕾尔夫人急忙跑向最近的客房，奎妮则冲到帕西瓦尔身前，抓着他的手臂一遍遍的问着：“我姐姐，你有没有找到我姐姐？”  
帕西瓦尔没敢开口，他不知道该如何告诉这个女孩，她的姐姐已经被残忍杀害了。  
直到纽特与普蕾尔夫人把被单拿过来，他也没有回应奎妮一句话，又再次冲进暴风雪中。  
当他好不容易回到暖房的时候，戴文已经把蒂娜与爱丽丝的遗体码放在门口，蒂娜的心脏重新放置回原来的位置，她们身上的血也用这里的水尽量擦干净了，白净的脸庞与沾满血污的衣物形成鲜明的对比。  
帕西瓦尔叹了口气，用被单把她们裹得严严实实，麦德海特坚持要自己背爱丽丝回去，他们谁都没有阻止，兄妹二人互相扶持了这么多年，其中一个突然被残忍杀害，是谁都无法接受。  
“我要找到凶手。”这是麦德海特小小的身板走进暴风雪前说的话。  
三人艰难的把二人的尸体运回了小厅，看到一大一小两个裹着白单的物体，人们也都猜到出了什么事。  
“姐姐！不！”看到蒂娜的尸体，奎妮陷入疯狂之中，“报警！快报警！”  
“你不是报警了吗？”皮奎里听到奎妮的话，眉头深皱。  
“不，我没有，因为……因为一开始就是一个游戏啊。”  
“你说什么！说清楚一点！”皮奎里一把抓住奎妮的肩膀，大声问道。  
“你冷静一点。”帕西瓦尔把她拽离开奎妮身边，“戈德斯坦恩小姐，请你把话说得具体一点。”  
奎妮断断续续说出了她来这里的真正原因——她负责给雅各布上妆，让他假扮尸体。而戴文，麦德海特和爱丽丝都是参与者，其余的她就不清楚了。  
“糟了！”这时戴文说了这么一句就冲了处去，当他回来的时候面色苍白，带回了更加糟糕的消息：“雅各布真的死了……”  
“戴文，我们需要更多的解释。”帕西瓦尔用极为严肃的口吻质问对方，戴文这个在这里扮演重要角色的人肯定知道更多，现在根本不能指望奎妮，还有没缓过来的麦德海特。  
“就像刚才奎妮说的那样，我、奎妮还有雅各布都是库尔玛拉伯爵专门请来烘托气氛的，当时雅各布根本没死，血是动物血，伤口什么的全是奎妮的特效化妆，远处看还行，近了看立刻就会被发现。”  
“所以你当时不让我再往前走进一步。”帕西瓦尔恍然大悟。  
“对。”戴文点点头，“伯爵一开始的计划是在杀人犯笼罩的阴影下，他以救世主的身份降临，侦破案子，指明凶手，可谁知道没等来伯爵，这里真的混进来一个杀人犯啊。”  
“等一下，如果这只是游戏的话，那手机……”  
“对啊！手机！麦德海特，手机呢？”戴文也才反应过来，那些被毁的手机也是事先准备好的模型，他们的手机都完好无损的保存在其他地方。  
可麦德海特还沉浸在悲伤之中，他一时没反应过来，眼神空洞的看向戴文。  
戴文一个箭步冲过去抓着他的肩膀：“手机呢？被你们收走的手机呢？”  
麦德海特终于有所反映：“我带你们去。”  
众人跟着麦德海特跑去真正放置电话的房间，只看到被砸得稀烂的手机，无一幸免，仿佛之前的重演。  
“这跟之前有什么区别啊。”  
“我想回家。”  
“上帝。”  
恐惧与绝望的情绪瞬间蔓延开来，以此孕育而生的死亡之花破土而出，在众人之间怒放。  
“冷静，都冷静一下。”纽特率先打破沉默，“麦德海特，这里还有哪里有电话？”  
“我的房间，还有门厅。”  
“客房呢？”帕西瓦尔紧接着问道。  
“很遗憾，没有。”  
“兵分两路，去这两个地方看看！”  
帕西瓦尔的话音刚落，人们自动分成两拨去麦德海特说的地方，可结果可想而知，人们蔫头耷脑的走回小厅。  
“你们那里如何？”  
“不行，电话线被掐断了，你们呢？”  
“一样。”  
“难道只能等暴风雪停了吗？”  
“不要开玩笑了，让我们跟杀人犯共处一室吗？”  
皮奎里有些歇斯底里，如果之前的种种可以归纳为知道自己会获救而表现的装腔作势，那现在，在这个孤立无援的孤岛上没人可以救她，谁都会成为下一个牺牲品。她是真的害怕了。  
这一次没人无视她的话，但谁都没有那个心气儿去安慰她了。  
当游戏变成了催命符，任谁都会丧失神智，麦德海特便是如此，没有了之前冷静应对的样子，眼神空洞的待在爱丽丝的尸体边，一遍一遍的不知道在小声说着什么。而奎妮则陷入了深深的自责中，缩在一个角落里谁唤也不应。恐惧彻底压垮了众人的神经，任何的风吹草动都能让他们神经兮兮。  
这一夜熬到到很晚，人们才一个个的睡去。  
只有纽特与帕西瓦尔站在角落里悄声谈话，他们的嘴唇几乎没怎么动，声音小到只有他们二人才听得清。  
“如果一开始只是游戏的话，咱们最初做的笔录和猜想就完全不做数了。”  
“现在就是与杀人凶手斗智斗勇了吗？”  
“对于凶手，你怎么看？”  
“虽然看着很可怜，但麦德海特现在的嫌疑最大，可爱丽丝是跟他一组行动的，一直跟在他的身边，就麦德海特的体格，不可能在那么短的时间里神不知鬼不觉的，把两个活人运到暖房。”  
“我不这么看，我认为是麦德海特和爱丽丝是同谋，他们两个一起把蒂娜的尸体——注意，是尸体，不是活人，我认为他们转移的时候蒂娜已经死了，他们把尸体运到暖房，但是有了歧义，麦德海特杀了爱丽丝以后，装作什么都不知道的样子又回到咱们之中。”  
“那个时候已经死了的话，从室温转到外面的冰天雪地，又转到暖房，这一冷一热的转变会让尸体加速腐烂。”  
“那么短时间的温差变化不仔细看是发现不出什么的，而且以暖房的温度来讲，本身就会加速腐烂，从而造成误判，咱们都不是专业的，现在对死亡时间的推算已经不能做数了。”  
“你说的有道理。但没有证据和动机，他们为什么要这么做？”  
“证据再想办法，动机……我还是觉得是库尔玛拉伯爵在背后指使。”  
“复议。”  
“你不怀疑我就是凶手吗？”帕西瓦尔突然说了这么一句。  
“我的直觉告诉我你不是。”纽特看向帕西瓦尔，“你不是也没怀疑过我吗？”  
“你是我排查一遍后，仅存下来的。”  
纽特一阵无语，的确是自己太不严谨了。  
没多久，二人互相道了晚安，走回自己的位置休息了。

一夜没怎么睡的纽特顶着浓重的黑眼圈走出小厅，看到了同样顶着黑眼圈的帕西瓦尔，他走过去向对方打了声招呼。  
“早。”  
“早。”帕西瓦尔淡淡地回应了一句。  
“看起来你也一样？”纽特指了指自己的黑眼圈，询问对方昨晚是否也没怎么睡觉。  
“睡不着。”  
帕西瓦尔抽完嘴中的烟，又点了根抽了起来，他身旁的烟灰缸已经堆满了烟蒂。纽特走到他身边并肩而立，沉默良久以后，帕西瓦尔才再次开口，语气中充满了懊悔、愤恨的情绪。  
“这口气根本咽不下去，三起命案就在我的眼皮子底下发生，我却什么都做不了，该死！”  
“这不是你的错。”纽特的手放在他的肩膀上，“谁都没想到会发展成现在这样的事态。”  
帕西瓦尔没再说话，继续沉默地抽着烟。抽到最后，把剩下不多的烟头按灭在烟蒂堆积成的山丘里，他拍了拍纽特的肩膀：“我不会让你有事的。”  
说完，转身走回小厅。在纽特眼中，帕西瓦尔的这个背影给他一种毅然决然的感觉。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《致命邀请》是我写的最艰难的一次，很努力的让剧情合理，但还是有很多超出状况外的事情感觉没有圆回来，结尾感觉也有些牵强……真的尽力了（缩起来  
> 这次最ooc的大概就是皮奎里了，对不起她_(:з」∠)_  
> 爱丽丝和麦德海特其实是有原型基础，自己又增加了点。基本上我要写龙凤胎的话一般都安排他们两个上场，我是真的爱他们。  
> 纽特和帕西瓦尔这次没有好好谈恋爱，让他们在以后的日子里好好谈吧，再没有什么杀人犯去打扰他们。

这一天，狂风终于停歇，但鹅毛般的大雪还在继续下着，本应及时清理门口积雪的麦德海特只是缩在墙角看着白茫茫的天空，不知道在想着什么。  
这一天所有人都没有食欲，他们就像要破茧的蛹，把自己裹得严严实实的，一动不动地蜷缩在属于自己的角落里。  
当天深夜，雪终于停了，厚重的云层逐渐消散，露出大片的天空，璀璨的星星与皎洁的月亮交相呼应，堆积起来的雪在月光的照耀下反射出好看的光泽。  
壁炉的火早已熄灭散发着余温，寂静的夜晚只能听到众人沉睡的呼吸声，还有一点点磨牙打呼的声音。这时，一个人悄悄爬起，小心翼翼的避开横七八竖躺在地上的人们，悄无声息地走出小厅，他根本不知道，在他离开的那一刻，黑暗中睁开了一双眼，透着狰狞凶狠的光，这双眼的主人紧随其后跟了出去。  
最先起来的那个人悄声无息的来到自己的房间，从犄角里掏出藏好的手机，他按开电源，手机屏幕的光顿时照亮了这个漆黑的房间。  
“没有信号。”这个人懊恼的说道。  
随即，那个屏幕的光消失在黑暗中。他漫无目的的在古堡内部走动，不时看一看信号。  
“没有信号，该死的为什么没有信号！”这个人抬头看向窗外，借助月亮微弱的光线能看到这个人的眉头拧到了一起，“因为前几天的暴风雪把基站刮塌了吗？可恶！”  
他又在在漆黑的走廊里摸索着走了半天，来到一个没人的角落时又看了一下信号。  
“信号！”他欣喜若狂地说道。  
他立刻拨出一串号码，在焦急的等待中，听筒内的“嘟嘟”声让他急躁，电话终于接通，里面的声音对他来讲如同亲人一般亲切，可他还没来得及说一句话，一记重击便将他砸晕过去，紧握在手中的手机掉落在地，发出“咚”的一声闷响，听筒内还传来接线员询问的声音。  
修长的手指捡起地上的手机按下了关机键，嘴角露出嘲讽的笑容。

连日的暴雪终于停歇，明媚的阳光洒向大地，多日的积雪开始消融，这一过程虽剥夺着气温，但空气中弥漫着泥土的芬芳与灌入鼻腔中的那份清冷，让人无法讨厌，甚至还有一种舒爽的感觉。苟延残喘下来的枝桠上落着几只鸟，叽叽喳喳的欢唱着，屋外的一切与屋内的阴暗形成了鲜明的对比。  
纽特一觉起来就一直按揉着自己的太阳穴，他的头好像在被隐形人用铁锤袭击，疼得他几乎不能思考。  
“戴文医生你的头怎么了？”离他不远的奎妮一惊一乍的问道，她略显尖锐的声音一下一下地锤击着纽特的头，快把他逼疯了。  
“起夜的时候绊了一下，正好磕在桌角上了，还好只是破了点皮，问题不大。”  
“我睡得浅，被那一声惊醒了，太可怕了。”终于缓过来的麦德海特正在摆盘准备上早餐。  
“是啊，幸好有麦德海特帮我处理了伤口。”  
“哦天呐！”奎妮捂着嘴面露惊恐的神色，“我昨天太累了睡得有点死，完全没有听见。”  
“你没有听见就对了。”戴文医生对奎妮面露愧色，“我昨天自作主张的在你的水里放了些安眠药，你最近几乎没怎么睡，身体会垮的。”  
奎妮摇了摇头：“怎么会怪你，你也是为了我好，谢谢。”  
“斯卡曼德先生，您怎么了？”麦德海特这才看出纽特的不对劲。  
“就是有些头疼，倒也没什么，说起来，”纽特揉着太阳穴四下看了几圈，没有看到熟悉的身影，“你们谁看见帕西瓦尔了？”  
他的问题让空气一下凝结，所有人都打了个激灵，他们这才发现作为主心骨之一的帕西瓦尔不在这里。没人顾得上吃点什么，又是一轮新的查找，全都一无所获，帕西瓦尔失踪了，屋外明媚的阳光也无法驱散的阴霾压得众人喘不过气，那跟最后的稻草岌岌可危的悬在半空，马上就要被压垮了。  
他们不能再这样坐以待毙让这个躲藏起来的杀人犯宰割，他们需要自救。胡乱地吃了点东西，戴文就拽着克雷登斯穿好大衣决定去外面试一试，看看能不能闯出去。  
“我们去外面看看能不能走出去向外求救，你们不要胡乱走动。”戴文嘱咐道。  
“帕西瓦尔怎么办？”奎妮小声嘟哝了一句让戴文听到了。  
“帕西瓦尔的遭遇我也深表同情，我不认为他还活着。”  
“可也没有找到尸体。”纽特的语气里明显带着些愤怒。  
“这不能代表什么，斯卡曼德先生，现在重要的是还活着的人，不是已经死了的和未确认死亡的，你要知道轻重。”戴文的语气异常严肃，本来就凶恶的眼神变得更加可怕。  
纽特被这样的眼神击退，他没再说什么，和留守的几人一起看着他和克雷登斯在白茫茫的雪地里深一脚浅一脚地行走。  
几人呆在小厅里祈祷戴文他们能平安无事的回归。纽特一直有些坐立不安，前几日一下增添三具尸体，但现在帕西瓦尔的尸体一直没有被找到，他觉得对方或许从杀人凶手的魔爪里逃脱了，正在哪里伺机而动，等待时机。  
纽特觉得自己不能这样坐以待毙，他借着去卫生间的由头偷偷跑去寻找帕西瓦尔，他总觉得对方不会跑太远，在有限的时间里尽可能的多跑了几处，终于让他发现了。  
差一点被深色的地毯掩盖，那是一处已经干涸的痕迹，他伸手触碰，碾下一小撮细碎的渣滓。  
“这是……”他的眉头拧在了一起，不想的预感在他心中浮现。  
他迅速奔回小厅想要把他的发现告诉人们，可他一会去就被劈头盖脸的骂了一顿。  
“斯卡曼德先生！现在外面还有一个杀人凶手！你去哪里乱跑了？麦德海特去卫生间的时候没有看到你！”皮奎里很不客气的质问他。  
纽特正要解释，就被奎妮打断。  
“先别说这些，纽特，你有没有见到普蕾尔夫人？她去找你了，到现在都没回来！”  
“你说什么？”正好回来的戴文和克雷登斯一起喊了一句。  
“你们怎么回来了？”  
奎妮的声音带着一丝恐惧，她不想往坏的地方想，但戴文的话还是让她的想法成了现实。  
“大雪把路封了，根本过不去。”  
克雷登斯在一旁附和。  
“先说说到底出什么事了，又有人失踪了？”戴文接着问道。  
在皮奎里正要说话之前，奎妮抢先一步把事情原委说了一遍，戴文把握在手中的围巾往地上一摔，对纽特吼道：“简直胡闹！你是孩子吗！”  
他立刻冲出小厅去找普蕾尔夫人，其余人跟着一起出去，一个个都向纽特投去愤怒的目光。  
这一次他们很快发现了不正常的地方，在他们最开始吃饭的那个餐厅，盖着盖子的银色托盘突兀的摆在桌子上，红色的液体从缝隙间渗出，染红了洁白的桌布，不祥的预感涌上众人的心头，只有戴文壮着胆子走上前揭开了盖子。  
普蕾尔夫人的头颅端正的摆在上面，她的眼睛被粗暴地挖出来，作为点缀物摆放在一边，她织毛线袜的棒针深深地插在她空洞的眼眶中，交叉成“X”的形状。  
“怎么会这样。”皮奎里捂着嘴的手颤抖着，她简直不敢置信，只是这么短短的时间里，这个心系女儿的可爱夫人就染惨遭杀害。  
“够了，我真的受够了……”奎妮是最先崩溃的，她蹲下来低低的哭泣。  
纽特一阵懊悔，早知道是现在的情况，他就不应该擅自行动。  
“就像是红桃女王。”克雷登斯小声的嘟囔道。  
“你说什么？”  
离他最近的纽特听到了“女王”这个词，他的声音比克雷登斯更大一些引起了大家的注意，克雷登斯被这些注视吓得说话都有些磕巴。  
“我……我刚才说红……红桃女王。”  
纽特这才注意到爱丽丝用自己的血染红了奥希莉娅玫瑰白色的部分，就像童话书中那样将白玫瑰涂红变成红玫瑰，只是从红色的染料变成了血，现在普蕾尔夫人又被砍了头。  
“这是巧合吗？”想到最后，纽特不自觉地将心中的话喃喃出口。  
“不要多想。”戴文拍了拍他的肩膀，“这些肯定是杀人凶手故意的，你别忘了蒂娜的死法，这根本与红桃女王无关，不过是凶手的恶趣味，紧要之务是找到普蕾尔夫人剩下的遗体。”戴文上前查看了颈部的断口，“干净利索的一下，没受罪就走了。”  
“为什么还要把她的眼睛挖出来，交叉出的‘x’又代表什么？”纽特托着下巴，不断在脑内思索这些讯息。  
“仪式、艺术形式或者纯粹为了干扰视线。”  
“你们看我发现了什么！”  
克雷登斯从桌底钻出，手举着一支钢笔，纽特一下子就认出这是他的钢笔，克雷登斯在凶案现场发现了他丢失的钢笔。  
纽特愣住了，他单独行动去寻找失踪了的帕西瓦尔，这正是一段无可辩驳的空白期，而普蕾尔夫人正是在这段时间被害的，这让他不论怎样辩白都显得苍白无力。  
人们的眼神变了，他们像看杀人犯似的看向他，每一束目光都像是一把利刃刺向纽特，将他扎得千疮百孔。再没有人站在纽特身后了，此时他就像站在孤岛的落难客，孤立无援。细细密密的冷汗顺着他的后脖子流淌下来，本来就不太会与人交流的他此刻更不知道如何开口为自己辩解，他努力的想张嘴说什么，但他的嘴就像是被强力胶粘合在一起，说不出一句话，喉咙则像是被无形的手扼住，一丁点声音都发不出来。他捏住自己的喉咙想要让自己说点什么，甚至是出点怪声也好。  
他的表现在众人眼中像是被戳破秘密的小丑，皮奎里抓住这一点紧追不放：“就是你们吧，你和那个帕西瓦尔联合起来玩这场杀人游戏吧？你终于失误露出马脚了！”  
在皮奎里劈头盖脸的质问下，纽特的声音终于穿过狭窄的气管，砸向众人。  
“不是！”  
洪亮的声音震住了他们，也惊住了纽特，他没想到自己会喊出那么大的声音，他缓了缓才用平常的声音继续说道：“不是，根本就不是你们说的那样，我在走廊发现了一处没有擦干净的血迹，不明显，但那的确是。”  
“你有什么可以证明？”  
“我干过一年的刑警，是不是血迹我一眼就能分辨出来了。”  
“你说你是作家。”  
“我的确是，那是在我辞职不干了之后，我知道自己无法胜任才改的行。”纽特还记得他与帕西瓦尔的怀疑，他向麦德海特那里偷瞄了一眼，“难道除了我就再没有其他人单独行动吗？”  
“不然呢？如果真的有会不会只怀疑你了！”  
皮奎里的话让纽特震惊，他一时忘了辩解，他大脑的思绪乱成一团，麦德海特没有单独行动，这说明他与帕西瓦尔的推论又错了，难道真的有一个躲藏起来的杀人犯吗？  
“承认吧！帕西瓦尔失踪了，就他的尸体一直没被发现，你怎么能证明他就不是凶手呢，没准他厌恶了一直假扮受害者。而你，这个前警察，现推理小说作家，杀人诡计在你脑子里比比皆是，你出主意，他执行，你们两个真是天造地设的一对！”  
纽特被皮奎里的逻辑震住了，他一瞬感觉可笑。  
“证据呢？不过就是一个钢笔，我的钢笔丢了很久了，你们又不是不知道，而且把钢笔放在这么明显的地方，这不就是凶手为了栽赃我做的吗！”  
皮奎里讥笑一声：“假装钢笔丢失，然后推诿责任，一切都推到虚无缥缈的杀人犯头上，你也真好意思开口。帕西瓦尔莫名消失不也是最好的证据吗！他躲在暗处更好的狩猎咱们！你没看从他消失的这一刻开始，杀戮就升级了吗！”  
“够了！”奎妮大喊了一声，所有的声音戛然而止，“够了，大家不要再互相猜疑了，现在不正是应该团结的时候吗？”  
说到最后，泪水顺着奎妮的眼角流下，经历了这么多，她的精神也处在崩溃的边缘。  
“我才不要跟杀人凶手团结！你替他说话是不是也跟他串通好了？！”  
皮奎里的矛头全部指向奎妮，奎妮被她的样子吓坏了，她拼命摇头，大颗的泪水止不住的从眼中滚落。“你不要这样。”  
克雷登斯站了出来，想要阻止皮奎里再继续说下去，其实在她对纽特的质问时，他就已经冷静下来，思来想去也不觉得纽特是凶手。其他人也是如此，他们逐渐向纽特靠拢，与皮奎里划出界限。  
“哈！”皮奎里看出来她被孤立了，讥讽的大笑一声，“你们都是串通好的！”  
皮奎里开始大吵大叫，嚷了很久，突然像泄了气的皮球：“够了，既然都会死那我要选择自己的死法，我不会再跟你们一起行动了。”  
“不行，这样太危险了！”纽特出声制止她的想法。  
“那你告诉我怎样不危险？”皮奎里歇斯底里的对纽特大吼，“哪一个不是跟着大家，然后被残忍杀害的？够了！我受够了！”  
说完，她摔门而去。  
皮奎里的大喊大叫打散了众人的士气，她最后的举动击碎了连接众人的纽带，她的离去带动着其他人也纷纷离开，回到自己的屋子。他们甚至觉得皮奎里说得没错，既然怎样都会死，那还不如选一个自己想要的结局。  
最后只留纽特站在空空的大厅里，旁边就是盛放着普蕾尔夫人头颅的托盘，现在都没人有那个心思去想着找她的身躯，纽特叹息一声。  
“帕西瓦尔，我该怎么办？”他喃喃地对空无一人的大厅问道。  
他呆立了一阵，也离开了。带着想方设法都要抓住凶手的决心。

叩门的声音引起纽特的注意，他抬头看到皮奎里站在门口。  
“有什么事吗？”纽特语气有些不善。  
皮奎里抿着嘴，宽厚的嘴唇被抿成一条直线。  
“抱歉。”这是她的第一句。  
突然的道歉让纽特有些意外，在他的印象里眼前的这位女士从没有这样低姿态过。在他愣神的时候皮奎里继续她的话。  
“我为刚才的态度向你道歉，我当时情绪有些失控，不，应该说这几天我的情绪都很失控。”说到这里她自嘲的笑了一下，“我本来就是一个坐办公室的小上班族，自认为有些小聪明，一直瞧不起办公室里那些成天只会聊男人的同事，知道自己被选上了还向那些同事炫耀呢，现在好了，命都要没了。”  
纽特静静地听着皮奎里滔滔不绝的话，这个处处要强的人在这样紧绷的情况下没有崩溃真的很了不起了，他走过去轻轻抱了抱她。  
他的举动让皮奎里一惊，这才发觉自己刚才向这个不算熟悉的人说了一堆这几天积压的话。  
“我本来只是想来向你道歉的，最后变成我的吐苦水大会了。”  
“这不怪你的，大家都一样。”  
“我看你这么镇静以为你不怕死。”  
“写得多了，看得多了，只是有些麻木，但不代表我不怕。”纽特露出淡淡的笑容。  
“怪人。”  
“经常有人这么说。”  
话谈到这里，气氛比最开始轻松许多，他们聊了一会，皮奎里没有了往日的咄咄逼人，现在的她更知性、优雅，纽特这才发觉恐惧能把人逼成什么样。  
“说起来你还有没有稿纸？”皮奎里在离开前问道。  
“还有一些，你要写什么吗？”  
“嗯，遗书。”  
皮奎里的答案让纽特吃了一惊，看到他的表情，皮奎里笑着拍了拍他的肩。  
“人总有一死，提前做好准备也没什么不可。”  
她的回答让纽特一阵无言，他本来可以说些什么来安慰她，可张了几次口都没说出来，最后他还是把稿纸递给了她。望着皮奎里离开的背影，纽特心中的阴云越来越重，他总有一种不好的预感。

皮奎里揉搓着手中的稿纸往她的房间走去，思考自己应该写什么样的遗书比较合适，思索间，她不经意的瞥到楼梯上一个不明显的角落里好像有什么东西，好奇心驱使着她走过去，蹲下来查看。  
“这是……”她的话刚说完，头部就遭受了重击，鲜血从狰狞的伤口处流淌出来，缓慢地铺开来，浸湿了深色的地毯，她剩下的话再也说不出了。  
“好可惜，本来还想让你多活一会儿。”袭击她的凶手语调轻松的说着。

纽特还是不放心，他走出房间去找皮奎里，觉得大家还是聚在一起更安全一些，可他走到半路就看到倒在楼梯上的皮奎里，无神的双眼直勾勾的看着他，控诉着他，为什么不早一点找到凶手。纽特捂住嘴不让自己发出任何声音，眼泪不自觉地从眼角滚落，刚才还跟他说话的人下一刻就成为了尸体，任谁都接受不了这样的打击，此时，他觉得帕西瓦尔或许真的就是凶手，因为没有找到尸体的就剩他了。  
“斯卡曼德先生，我刚才看到你……”克雷登斯的声音从他身后传出，在看到皮奎里尸体的那一刻，剩下的话成为变调的喊叫从他嘴里发出，“啊！啊啊啊！”  
“闭嘴！”  
纽特的声音盖过了克雷登斯的喊叫，把他的声音全部噎回喉间。  
“克雷登斯，去保护奎妮，告诉她皮奎里被杀了，不知道下一个会是谁，带着她去找麦德海特。”  
“那、那你呢？”  
“我去找戴文，你快去！”  
“好、好的！”克雷登斯说完，就连滚带爬的往奎妮的房间奔去。  
纽特穿过连接三层的走廊去找与他同层的戴文，他的房门是虚掩着的，厚重的阴云向纽特袭来，他走过去，抬起颤抖的手将房门推开，看到了倒在血泊中的戴文。  
纽特连退几步，直到后背贴到墙面才停止住，他也快要崩溃了。他失魂落魄的回到房间，头一次觉得死亡是离他那么近。  
“很快就要轮到我了吧。”他不抱任何希望的喃喃道，“希望他们三个能平安无事。”  
纽特想要在自己最后的时间里将手稿好好整理出来，就算是他最后的遗愿吧。他从自己的手提箱里拿出手稿，夹在里面的纸条飘落在地上，红色的字引起了他的注意，他捡起纸条凭着以往的经验辨认出红色的颜料是血，这让他吃了一惊，也让他更加警觉。  
纸条上用血写的歪歪扭扭的字，潦草得几乎辨认不出，有好些地方重叠在了一起，一看便知到是用手指写出来的，这是没有时间，没有工具下写出的文字，血早已干涸变成暗红色，不知为何纽特确信这是帕西瓦尔给他留下的讯息，这让他一直悬着的心落下来些，“帕西瓦尔没死，他不是凶手。”这个想法是对现在的他来讲最大的安抚，他很快梳理好了情绪，努力辨认才看出纸条上面写的内容——当心！死人！  
上面的内容和触目惊心的叹号让纽特的大脑飞速转动，很多事情都串联了起来，迎刃而解。他同时也发现从皮奎里开始便不再有精心的设计，像是凶手玩腻了，打算尽快结束这一切。  
“他们有危险！”纽特惊吼出这一声，立刻冲出房间去寻找克雷登斯他们。  
他是在厨房找到的他们，他们正在商量着挑什么武器防身。  
“奎妮！克雷登斯！天啊，你们没事真的是太好了！”  
“纽特！太好了你没事！皮奎里的事情我听克雷登斯说了，太可怕了！戴文呢？他怎么没跟你一起？”奎妮语速飞快，想要掩饰心中的不安。  
“戴文死了。”纽特说着这句话的同时抄起一把小刀，将奎妮与克雷登斯护在身后，挥舞手中的武器大喊：“麦德海特你离他们远点！退后！不要过来！”  
“斯卡曼德先生您冷静一点，出什么事了？”麦德海特被纽特的举动吓到了，他半举着双手示意他没有任何危险。  
“是啊，纽特，出什么事了？”奎妮抓着纽特的臂膀想要阻止他的疯狂举动。  
“他就是凶手！”  
“麦德海特怎么可能是凶手呢？他这么的，这么的。”克雷登斯重复了好几遍也没将“矮小”这个词说出口。  
“他即使不是凶手也至少是从犯。”纽特拿出帕西瓦尔留给他的纸条，“帕西瓦尔给我留言说小心尸体，小心什么尸体？为什么要小心尸体？这就说明有人假死，蒂娜的心脏被掏出来，她不可能，普蕾尔夫人直接被砍了头也不可能，戴文的死亡时间肯定是在他给我留纸条之后，那现在还剩谁？”  
“你是想说爱丽丝吗？”克雷登斯听出了纽特话里的意思，“可是戴文先生当时确认她死了啊。”  
“戴文能骗一次就能骗第二次，他如果一早就跟他们是一伙的话，很多事情就迎刃而解了。”  
“好吧好吧，如果你的设想都是真的，可只要写小心爱丽丝就好啊。”奎妮还是认为纽特疯了，为了安抚他的情绪，她顺着他的意思往下说。  
“就是啊，斯卡曼德先生。”麦德海特一边向前迈了一步，一边附和着。  
“别过来！”纽特挥舞手中的小刀再一次阻止麦德海特的逼近，“是啊，为什么不单单写爱丽丝的名字呢？你们就没有想过如果不只是爱丽丝呢，要小心的尸体如果是复数的呢？”  
“你是说……”这一次奎妮也反应过来了。  
“对，如果雅各布不是雅各布而是库尔玛拉伯爵呢？”  
“这不可能！后来雅各布的尸体你们可是仔仔细细确认过的！他死了！”奎妮对这样的答案有些无法接受。  
“假面具。”克雷登斯想起了他曾经的假设。  
“对，就像克雷登斯说的那样，一开始假死的是库尔玛拉伯爵，后来真死的是雅各布，这里除了麦德海特和爱丽丝以外没人见过伯爵的真容，想要假扮成谁太容易了。”  
纽特的话让奎妮一阵虚脱，她那段时间到底是在跟谁打交道。  
“斯卡曼德先生，您的这些推理都毫无根据不是吗？这也有可能是格雷夫斯先生为了离间我们使出的伎俩不是吗？”麦德海特抛出了这个问题，一下子让情况再次反转。  
“爱丽丝真的没有死吗？帕西瓦尔中途回来拿过被单，她的尸体就只有你和戴文确认过，想要瞒天过海再简单不过了，我敢肯定，现在去看，爱丽丝的尸体肯定已经凭空消失了，你敢让我们去确认吗？”  
麦德海特不说话了，他抛弃了一直挂在脸上的和善表情，阴狠的神情爬上他孩子般的脸，他的这番表现和纽特的话打消了奎妮与克雷登斯的疑惑，这一次他们坚定地站在了他这一边。  
麦德海特叹了口气，从上衣口袋中掏出了一部手机，播出了一个号码。  
“伯爵先生，游戏提前结束了，您暴露了，好的，好的，我让他们听。”  
说着，他按下了免提键。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”先是一阵爽朗的笑声传到众人耳中，纽特他们一下就认出这是雅各布的声音，不，现在应该称呼他为库尔玛拉伯爵。  
“纽特，纽特，肯定是你推理出来的吧，不愧是我喜欢的推理小说家！跟我说说你的推理，最精彩的让麦德海特听了，真是太可惜了。”  
“我没有跟你说的必要！”  
“说说吧，就当是遗言好了，那句话怎么说来着，哦对，就当作是我对你们死前的慈悲。”  
“你！”  
“你不说也没事，麦德海特有的是办法让你开口，不要小看他作为执行人的本事。最好是从头开始推演，我想听仔细些。”  
纽特的脸变了又变，最后还是开口了：“这里的人都不是随机选的，奎妮、蒂娜还有戴文作为协助人员不需要经过这道筛选，而包括我在内的其余的人全部都是在正确答案里精心挑选出来的，你们不需要错误答案里的那些人，因为对于你们来讲，能分辨陷阱，思维灵活多变的人，比只能看出表面最浅显的答案的人，更刺激。”  
说到这里，说到这里纽特的脸更阴了，这里死了这么多人，可对于凶手来讲不过是一种刺激的消遣，他使劲地握紧双拳，关节因为太过用力而泛白，指甲掐进肉中却不知觉，他深吸一口气，继续说道：“最初迷惑我们的游戏，你们特地查了帕西瓦尔的喜好，为此摆了很多迷阵，就是为了想让我们以为他就是这个古堡的主人，也就是你——库尔玛拉伯爵，但他根本不是，你们就是为了最后能将一切的不利因素都推给他，栽赃他，让我们对你们放松警惕，可惜你们的算盘没打好，他几乎没有单独行动过，对此你们立刻放弃了。  
关于雅各布，我推测他早就被囚禁起来或者被杀死了，一直是伯爵你在代替他，伯爵让奎妮画的伤疤很有可能都是雅各布身上本来就有的，即使有细微的差别都没关系，因为除了戴文这个协助者外没有人会仔细查看尸体，这样即使后来将两人替换都不会有人察觉，而且没有手机等器材无法留存证据。  
而蒂娜看到在走廊穿行的雅各布也是给白天的那场断电做的准备，刚受过惊吓，又遭遇了断电，很有可能会慌不择路，爱丽丝借此机会把她打晕藏起来，等我们四处找她的时候，再和麦德海特一起把她运到暖房，接下来做了什么你们也都知道了。  
再说回帕西瓦尔，你们看无法栽赃他，就让他‘消失’了，然后把主意打到了我的身上，我也的确是做出了留下把柄的事，也就是如此你们杀死了普蕾尔夫人，接下来只要再多加引导，这样就顺理成章的将一切不利的因素都推给了‘消失’了的他和留下证据又没有不在场证明的我身上，就是为了让我们互相猜忌，在这一点上你们还是没有成功，但打散了人心，我们全部都落单了，这样更方便你们一个一个的杀。  
我说得对吗，伯爵！”  
纽特大声的喊出最后的质问，他的声音充满愤怒，他的牙齿咬得咯咯作响。  
掌声从门口传来，一个陌生的男人站在那里，卸去了伪装，库尔玛拉伯爵第一次站在众人面前。  
“Buravo，太精彩了。”  
伯爵一现身，纽特看他手无寸铁，握紧了手中的小刀就准备冲过去挟持住他，但他的架势还没摆出，麦德海特就掏出了把枪指着他，他的计划破灭了。  
库尔玛拉伯爵不慌不忙的掏出他的枪，直对着纽特他们，又对麦德海特下命令道：“我可爱的麦德海特，这里我一个人能行，去帮帮你妹妹，她那边可是重头戏。”  
“是的，伯爵。”  
麦德海特顺从地离开了厨房。  
“说说吧，你是怎么想通的？那一部分我没听到。”伯爵看向纽特，“哦，别用这种眼神看着我，我的行为可没有你笔下的凶手残酷。当然，你不说的话，我不介意使用更凶残一些的手段让你开口。”  
纽特此时胸口憋着一口气，几乎要喘不过来，他深吸几口气，努力平顺心中的怒火：“帕西瓦尔没死，他躲避了你们的眼线给我留下了线索。”纽特拿出刚才给麦德海特看过的血写的纸条，“这上面的内容让我重新审视了一遍案情。”  
“原来如此。”伯爵满意地点点头，“不过我还是要指出几点，一开始我的确是要以特效化妆的假死姿态出来的，但谁不怕几个较真的呢，而且一直糊着假面具太难受了，所以我最后便决定不亲自上阵了，你们见到的一直是雅各布的尸体，可惜了那天的妆。”  
说完最后那句话时库尔玛拉伯爵对奎妮俏皮地眨了眨眼，她抓住纽特的手臂强作镇静，不让自己昏过去。  
“当然，也要感谢戴文一直为我打掩护。”伯爵最后又加了一句。  
“他既然是你的帮凶，为什么杀了他。”  
“因为游戏就要结束了，我为什么还要留他活口？”  
“魔鬼！你就是个魔鬼！”克雷登斯紧握的双拳因为愤怒而颤抖着。  
“这可是最好的恭维。”伯爵笑得满脸的褶子都被挤了出来。  
“为什么？”纽特问出了这个恒久不变的问题。  
“为什么？杀人取乐需要理由吗？”  
库尔玛拉笑得猖狂，他根本没把纽特他们放在眼里，他们就是待宰的羔羊，供他玩乐。  
“好了，你们很快就要与其他人团聚了。”  
说着，库尔玛拉伯爵开枪射中了纽特的腿，他应声倒地，但当伯爵将枪指向奎妮的时候，他咬牙爬起，向伯爵冲去，得到的是锁骨和腹部的第二、第三枪，他再也起不来了。奎妮彻底崩溃了，她抱着克雷登斯不断尖叫，乞求伯爵放过他们，但怎么可能呢。伯爵没有杀死他们，只是击伤了他们，就仅仅为了限制他们的行动力，他可不想让这些最后的幸存者死得那么轻松。  
失血过多的纽特意识逐渐远去，他好像听到伯爵在狂笑，炙热、呛鼻的空气拼命往他鼻腔里钻，后来好像又听到了一些争吵，还有一些巨响。等他再醒过来的时候是被浓烈的烟味呛醒的，他感觉自己在颠簸，身前有一团火，温暖又让他安心。他努力地睁开一条缝，看到了一个熟悉的侧脸，然后他就什么都不记得了。

纽特是被耳边“嘀嘀”的声音吵醒的，他的意识过了许久才回到他的身体。此时，他全身酸痛、无力，连动一动手指这样的动作都完成不了。他挣扎了许久也没有完成什么动作，除了头能轻微的动动，他身体其它的零件就跟废了一样。  
放弃挣扎后，他才感觉到有谁握着他的手，用余光看去，他右手边趴了个人，就是这个人在一直握着他的手。纽特用尽了全身的力气才把头转动到那个方向，他这才看清是谁——是帕西瓦尔，埋在手臂下的脸只露出一点，但也能看出他的疲态，浓重的黑眼圈挂在眼下，不知有多久没有好好的睡上一觉。在看到他的那一刻，纽特的眼泪控制不住的往外涌出，他的脑中被“太好了，他没有事。”霸占，即使一直昏迷不醒的是他，伤得最重的也是他。  
帕西瓦尔是被手中微弱的颤动所惊醒，他一抬头就看到昏迷多日的纽特正对他露出虚弱的微笑，连日来的疲惫一扫而空，一直悬在半空的心总算落地，他用力地握了握对方的手，告诉他自己一直都在。  
帕西瓦尔按了护士铃通知一直等在外的主治医师和护士，纽特醒了的事，这个病房开始忙碌起来。纽特这才知道自己昏迷了将近半个月，库尔玛拉伯爵对他开的三枪几乎要了他的命，还好他挺过来了。  
后来他和帕西瓦尔就没有单独相处的机会了，主治医生和护士轮番对纽特进行检查，再加上一听说他醒来后，警察和媒体换着波的来，把纽特弄的不厌其烦。最后如不是他的主治医生下了禁令“作为病人的纽特需要休息，除探访外的时间禁止打扰”，这样才让纽特有了喘息的时间，不然还不知道要烦他到什么时候。  
纽特醒来后，帕西瓦尔才老老实实的被带走问话，暂时没有喘息的机会。  
纽特能下地的时候，拄着拐走到奎妮的房间去探望她，克雷登斯也在，他是受伤最轻的，很早便能下地，外界的很多事都是他告诉纽特的。  
“纽特！真巧，我们正好说到你。”奎妮露出她标志的笑容，但不难发现已经有一层阴霾，掩藏在她的眼底。  
纽特笑了笑，搬了把椅子加入他们的话题。  
奎妮说她打算放弃创作，她的心已经随着蒂娜一起死了，她打算去修道院度过余生。纽特对此表示惋惜，却又无可奈何，毕竟经历了这么多的事，想要重做精神实在太难。  
克雷登斯反而表示自己以后想当一名警察，但他说再也不看推理小说了，经历了这些，他可受够了。对此，纽特表示理解，苏醒后最开始的那几天，他也思考过还要不要继续写，最后他看开了，被追击的凶手击中腹部、划伤手臂这样的事以前也不是没有遇到过，不过就是在生死边缘走过一遭就要逃避，这可不行。  
他们在奎妮的病房聊了许久，都是在谈以后的规划，谁都不再谈过去，仿佛过去的他们已经随着古堡的大火一起死去。直到奎妮表示自己累了需要休息，纽特和克雷登斯才与她道别。  
“那个伯爵就是个心理变态者，为了一时的愉悦不把人的生命放在眼里。”克雷登斯与纽特分别的时候说了这么一句。  
“除了激情犯罪，连环杀手都有一定的心理疾病，心理没有问题的人怎么会犯下这样残忍的罪行。”纽特叹了口气，淡淡地答道。

等帕西瓦尔再出现在纽特的病房时，带来了一个意想不到的人——现任警察的哥哥忒修斯，纽特都不记得自己有多久没有见过这个大忙人了。  
“你们怎么会在一起？”纽特问出了他的疑惑，这个组合让他没有想到。  
“前同事。”  
这个回答让纽特露出恍然大悟的表情。  
忒修斯带来了案件的最新进展，他们只发现了5具成年人的尸体，没有小孩子样子的，经辨识，那五具分别是面包房老板雅各布·科瓦斯基；奎妮的姐姐兼经纪人蒂娜·戈德斯坦恩；私人医生约翰·戴文；家庭主妇玛丽亚·普蕾尔；白领塞拉菲娜·皮奎里以及古堡的主人亚伯·库尔玛拉伯爵，而侍从爱丽丝与麦德海特不知所踪，甚至连他们的资料都查不到。  
听到这些，纽特的眉毛拧在一起，他总觉得这事没完，但被忒修斯呵斥：“剩下就是我们的事了，你好好休息，我可等你的下一部小说呢。”  
纽特被他的这句话逗乐了，他连连说好，表示一出院就着笔写新的故事。  
纽特从他们拿来的果篮里挑了个苹果来啃：“说说你当时的状况吧，帕西瓦尔。当时发生了什么？怎么逃脱的？”  
这是他最好奇的，他一开始真的放弃了，直到看到帕西瓦尔留给他的纸条，那一刻他的心情只有欣喜若狂。  
“你这口吻，跟那些警察一个样。”虽是这么说，但帕西瓦尔的语气里并没有责怪的意思，“我失踪那晚是为了拿我藏在屋子的手机。”  
这个消息差点惊掉纽特的下巴：“你藏了个手机？怎么当时不说？”  
“别急别急，让我一点一点说。最开始的那次凶案奎妮说她报警了，我便松懈了，这是我的失误。其实她当时的破绽很多，最先清醒过来提议打电话报警，然后凶手在砸碎所有手机的时候竟会忘记切断电话线这点上，她显得有点支支吾吾，这个时候我就应该对整件事件的真假有所怀疑。接下来的两个凶案太突然，我不能确定在场的人谁有嫌疑，谁没嫌疑，所以手机这件事我连你都没说。”帕西瓦尔对纽特歉意地眨了眨眼，“当天晚上我一宿没睡，盯着你们每个人，但不敢随意走动，凶手刚杀完人，此时正是最兴奋的时候，我决定缓一缓，第二天晚上我才开始行动，可惜，被戴文伏击了，我当时被砸晕了，伤口挺大，但不致命。”帕西瓦尔转过身把后脑勺给纽特看，露出一截长长的伤口，“不知当时是心脏骤停了还是怎样，戴文以为我死了，这是他作为一名医生犯的一个致命的错误，然后他把我藏到了一个密室里，我醒的时候，爱丽丝正要肢解我，说实话我当时吓了一跳，还以为见了鬼。我想都没想，就抄起手边的东西把她打晕了，幸好每个密室都由密道连接，我就在这里面躲来躲去。”  
“他们就没再找过你？”纽特听到帕西瓦尔这么惊险的经过大为吃惊，早就忘记手中的苹果。  
“你是脑子也中弹了吗？问这么傻的问题。”忒修斯毫不留情面的嘲讽道。  
纽特的脸一下烧了起来，他瞪向忒修斯，用眼神表示自己的不满。  
“忒修斯别欺负你弟弟。”帕西瓦尔适当的出来指责了一句，“我可是好几次都差点死在爱丽丝手里，那姑娘下手狠着呢，力气又大，简直就是一个野生动物，我觉得蒂娜的心脏可能都是她或麦德海特扯出来的。”  
斯卡曼德兄弟同时发自内心的祝贺帕西瓦尔能从魔爪里逃脱。  
帕西瓦尔又讲了自己与伯爵他们三人的最终搏斗和怎么把纽特他们三个救出来的，整个过程只能用惊险无比来形容，让斯卡曼德兄弟直吸冷气。  
“说起来，纽特。”  
帕西瓦尔的表情突然变得非常严肃，让纽特一时有些不知所措，但下一句话让他变得更加慌乱。  
“等你出院以后，能跟我约会吗？”  
“诶？”纽特的大脑在这一瞬间当机。  
“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯！你离我弟弟远一点！”忒修斯的怒吼让他被医护人员轰了出去。

 

 

 

完

 

 

 

 

“可恶，可恶！就差一点了，该死的帕西瓦尔！应该确认这个家伙彻底死了再走最后一步。”血流满面的库尔玛拉伯爵费力地在地上爬行着，想要躲去安全的地方，但在这个被熊熊大火包围的地方哪还有安全的地方。  
这时，一双小巧精致的鞋出现在他的眼前，伯爵顺着往上看去，不出意外地看到了爱丽丝。  
“爱丽丝，爱丽丝快救我。”伯爵就像是抓住救命稻草一般抓住了爱丽丝的脚，却被她一脚踢开。  
“不要用你的手碰我。”爱丽丝的态度与之前完全不同，更像是一名上位者，她像对着臭虫那样，一脸厌恶的表情看着伯爵，“我本来还是很期待这次的安排，然而你这个成事不足，败事有余的东西真让我扫兴。”  
伯爵被她的话吓坏了，他惊恐万分地抱住爱丽丝：“爱丽丝，再给我一次机会！求求你不要放弃我，我……”  
可惜他的话不会再说完了，麦德海特直接将他的脑袋开了花，脑浆混着血水溅在了爱丽丝的脸上，她毫不在意的擦去脸上的血污，看向麦德海特。  
“好慢啊。”爱丽丝有些不耐烦地说道。  
“没办法，脑袋被狠狠地来了一下。”麦德海特耸了下肩，颇有些无奈地说道。  
他们二人的态度就好像刚才杀死的不是伯爵，只是一只老鼠一样。  
“可怜的哥哥。”爱丽丝心疼地走到麦德海特身前揉了揉他的头，“这里已经不行了，我们走吧，去找下一个。”  
说着爱丽丝笑嘻嘻的向麦德海特伸出手。  
“好的，姐姐。”麦德海特握住了那只手。

 

完


End file.
